Always Coming In Silver
by ExplainableChaos
Summary: My name is James, my best friends left me 3 years ago. And now when Gold comes back I begin my pokemon adventure. Read and Review. First fic. OC
1. Planning for the road ahead

Hey guys. I did have this up for a while but I took it down and now it is back up... Enjoy. An completely shit myself by Lord Genesis Shadow's latest The Man with the Gallades Arm chapter. I was to post this earlier but I had a family thing, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon however I do own a small minority of characters from this story, mainly James and the variant of Gold I have created although technically the name is still copyrighted whoever-it-is-supposed-to-be-copyrighted-to, I just own Gold's behaviour for this fic.

* * *

><p>Hello my name is James Ashcroft, I am an average 16 year old from a small backwater town of New Bark Town. Home of Professor Elm's lab and was once home to a trainer known as Gold who set out from here to start an adventure that would lead to being the greatest trainer in Johto.<p>

I live with my mother, May Ashcroft. But due to the weirdness everyone just refers to her as 'your mother' when they refer to her when the conversation is directed at me. My father is also a trainer somewhere in the Kanto region, I don't know much about him and honestly I have never asked. I'm not even sure what I would do if I found him.

After seeing the success of Gold I have decided I am going to be a Pokémon trainer, the reasoning is of my own feeling. I have always wanted to leave New Bark Town, others would disagree with this but I don't care all that much. After about 2 weeks of preparing myself with learning about Pokémon I set off on one spring day to get my first Pokémon from Professor Elm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to light streaming steadily through the gap in my curtains onto my face, temporarily blinding me. I closed my eyes and sat up to avoid the narrow beam of light, I blinked a few times to rid myself of the flecks of light on the insides of my eyes and slowly got out of bed.

My room wasn't all that amazing; a computer sat in the corner next to a rather large TV of around 32 inches. An Xbox 360 sat next to it along with a small shelf of games, also housing my Nintendo DS and a small pile of games beside that, a large red rug spanned most of the floor, I opened the curtains and let light flood into my room when I heard my mum shout.

"James, I know you're up and ready so get a shower and come down here, don't worry about packing. I've sorted it all out for you."

I groaned and literally dragged my feet across the ground into the hallway.

The hallway itself was rather large considering there was only four doors along it, mine and my mother's rooms were side by side on the right whilst opposite were the bathroom and a small cleaning cupboard that also housed the boiler, I walked into the bathroom and took a quick glance in the mirror before I stripped from my boxers and climbed into the shower.

I had mousy blonde hair and light blue, almost grey eyes. I was quite fair skinned and was roughly around 5 ft, 9 inches tall and I weighed roughly around 126 pounds or 9 stone. I wasn't all that strong so not much muscle spread across my thin arms, there were some detail around my stomach but other than that I was rather thin.

After about 5 minutes I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself with a towel before pulling on my usual attire, which consisted of: A grey plain t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers, I also wore a black jacket. I put on my glasses and exited the bathroom as I went down the hallway I admired the artwork my mother had painted of her old Pokémon: An Absol, a Gardevoir, a Gyarados with strange red scales instead of blue and a Growlithe. The latter had managed to evolve into an Arcanine shortly after my tenth birthday.

I walked downstairs into a large living area. Filled with more paintings and a large TV flanked by a large sofa that was unique in the way it went in a sort of semicircle around the TV, my mum called from the kitchen.

"James, come here. I have breakfast set and I have packed what you will need for when you leave." I walked into the kitchen as she mentioned the last part and I noticed the black backpack on the counter, its pockets at the sides and front were a navy blue and I also noticed a Master Ball sat next to it along with a plate supporting a small mountain of toast.

"I managed to find the Master Ball for you, since It was a gift from Gold I thought you might want to keep it, for sentimentality." I nodded whilst I tackled the top piece of toast; I found that I rarely spoke unless I needed to. I wasn't always like this but after my two best friends left New Bark Town I just became reclusive, preferring my own company and all that jazz.

"I also packed some basic things too, a spare change of clothes, some food for both you and your Pokémon, your Pokétch that finally came back from the shop and I added a few of your books in case you get bored"

"Thanks mum" was all I managed to say whilst wolfing down the toast, I was barely concealing my excitement of finally being a Pokémon trainer. When I had finished my final piece of toast I took my Pokétch from my bag and checked the time, 11:58am. I still had a little time to myself so I went out for a bit, leaving my bag. I would come back for It after I had a Pokémon.

"Oh yes, James before you go. I programmed my number into your Pokétch and noticed you had some emails from Gold, did you notice?" I sighed; of course I knew I had emails from Gold. But I just could not be bothered, not after what happened when Gold left. I ignored the emails, the further apart we were, the better. I just turned and smiled at my mum.

"No, I didn't. Thanks for telling me." And with that I walked out of the house.

New Bark Town was nothing really special; it was a small woodland town with only 3 houses and Professor Elm's lab. The house northeast of mine used to be home to Gold, who left New Bark Town in order to catch a Pokémon thief but had failed to apprehend him and instead continued onto taking on the Indigo Plateau and beating a guy called Red. Gold became the best trainer in Johto.

The house to the east of mine was home to another one of my friends, a girl named Lyra. She had also left New Bark Town on the same day Gold did, leaving me on my own. I remembered that she used to have an Azurill that had newly evolved into a Marill by the time she left. She treasured Marill with all her heart and I was always envy of her for the bond she built with her Pokémon.

The final building was Professor Elm's lab, I did not know much about the Pokémon professor except he spent a large amount of time in the field studying wild Pokémon and his family lived above his lab. He had a wife and a young son, my knowledge of the man ended there. But that was where I was headed and so I set off.

The climate in Johto was rather hot but cooler than the other regions, currently it was around 25 degrees Celsius outside, I gave a breath of relief as I stepped into the air conditioned laboratory. As I looked around I noticed two things, the first was a nurse joy who passed me on the way out from a back room where I saw one of Elm's aides lying there clutching his leg as blood spilled steadily down his leg from a bullet wound in his thigh. The second thing I noticed was professor Elm sat at his desk, head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The machine besides him was completely empty, three Pokéball shaped indents could be seen.

Son of a bitch! This wasn't looking up for me at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here is a remake of chapter 1, those who are newly reading this fic, I will tell you that you did not miss much in the original chapter 1.

Enjoy, Read and Review, If you are honestly going to flame then PM me, don't take up one of the infinite review spaces for whoever might actually want to review this and have a nice day/night.

Lord Genesis Shadow and nightshadowdark are helping me in minute ways with this, go look at thier fics whilst I edit this one!

TomA62975 signed out.


	2. An old friend returns

Hi guys TomA62975 here. Here is the rewrite to chapter 2 which was DOUBLE POSTED! Wonderful, I'm not good with this fic writing business. And my control over a dictionary is not incredible as I did not realise what parenthesis was! Ah yes the authors much better than I are silently mocking me... You know who you are.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine, if it was then the count would have stopped at 251 and the anime would actually have a main character that goes through puberty. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I walked over to the Pokémon Professor, however before I came into contact with the shaking man he simply said with a dull voice.<p>

"There are no Pokémon here for you, I am sorry. A thief just barged in here and took the Pokéballs, I had no choice but to let him go. He had a gun and used one of my aides as hostage (At this he motioned towards the back room where the aide was clutching his leg that was bleeding profusely due to a bullet wound in his calf), and I am afraid that you will have to wait until next year before I can supply you with a Pokémon."

I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest, as heat rise to the surface inside my stomach, the one chance I had of finally getting to Gold after all this time, gone. I said nothing. I knew that whatever I would produce in my next sentence would just worsen the situation.

"Gold will be coming back to Johto as soon as possible, we need to find this man before he does anything bad to those Pokémon, you have no Pokémon and so cannot enter the wild grass, did you see anyone outside before you came in that looked the slightest bit suspicious?" Elm asked, his voice still shaking but he had managed to regain his composure as he rose from the chair.

"No, I don't think so, however I can ask around town for anyone who saw any suspicious activity earlier." Hopefully Professor Elm would allow me to assist him, anything was better than just sitting here and doing nothing, but if Gold had been called then I don't think I would truly be of much use.

"No that won't be necessary, the thief would have already fled the t-"

A short message tone cut through the tension with a knife and for a second I could relax as Elm went to check the terminal on the far wall, as he walked hesitantly towards the device I took a moment to collect my thoughts; Gold, The Pokémon thief, my dreams shattered for another year. All this was happening on the same day and it just made my head spin thinking about it.

"Gold is just passing over Viridian now, the journey will take around an hour, unless Gold managed to find a legendary bird/dragon Pokémon or something. You should go home and get some rest. I will start commencing the search of route 29 to 31 in hopes of catching this thief. Police have already been dispatched, there is nothing more you can do I'm afraid until Gold gets here" Elm had left the exact details of the email from me but at that moment I did not care. If Gold was approaching I wanted to be as far away from this lab as possible. I nodded and left the building, as I left I heard the professor muttering under his breath.

"I hope you can help him Gold."

Just as I was about to enter my house and tell my mum what had happened, I noticed something in the distance, a speck against the afternoon sun, before I realised it was rapidly approaching the small town. I stared as the Pokémon got bigger until finally I could make out some of the finer details. It was a bird Pokémon or at least from what I saw, with a strange silver coat with a light blue underbelly and dark blue markings around its eyes. The ends of its wings were shaped like fingers and its entire form shone in the sunlight. It landed by the water not 50 metres ahead of me

All thoughts of my mother abandoned for a moment I watched mesmerised as the sea lord lowered its head and allowed the figure on its back to dismount.

"Thank you Lugia, Return." The Pokémon bowed its head in respect and turned into red plasma as its body was condensed into the Ultra ball clutched in the figures hand. Wasting no time the figure turned and walked briskly towards the lab, before finally spotting me frozen on my doorstep, their eyes widened slightly as I could only manage a few words in which to say to this stranger I thought I once knew.

"Hello Gold, I suppose it's been a long time." Gold looked at me for another second before motioning that we would talk later, the fires of rage burning in those yellow eyes. I just nodded weakly and walked into my house.

"James, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." I looked up at my mum blankly before I realised that she didn't know what had just happened.

"So did you get a Pokémon?" she asked kindly motioning me to sit down at the dining table whilst she made me a cup of hot chocolate. I put my head in my hands and blocked out everything else.

"No" my reply was bitter, I knew that my mother did not deserve the anger I felt bubbling slowly to the surface and so I took a deep breath and started explaining "I got to Elm's Laboratory but he just told me that he had been robbed not 5 minutes beforehand, his aide was lying in the back wounded from a bullet to the calf, it turned out there was a Pokémon thief that came into the lab and used the aide as a hostage, then he stole the Pokémon and ran since the bullet he had used to subdue the aide was his last. I was actually lucky I left the house as late as it was." As I recounted what I knew of the story my mum just calmly finished the hot chocolate and sat down opposite me.

"And Gold is here..." I trailed off at that point; my mum knew instantly what that meant. She stood up.

"I'm going to Elm's lab to see if I can help in any way." As I opened my mouth to protest she said to me.

"The Professor said there was nothing for you to do because he wants to keep you out of harm, and with no Pokémon to protect you there is no way you can be of any use. I know that it is hard to bare but I have to agree with the Professor on this one." I watched as mum took the Pokéball from her belt and tossed it in the air releasing the Arcanine.

"Be back soon." And with that she left me alone in the dining room with my thoughts.

Of course I knew that my mother had been a trainer back when she was 16 years younger just before giving birth to me, she told me once that she born in Johto but moved into a small town on the outskirts of Hoenn but almost immediately began her journey, she also told me about her father who was a gym leader and was a master of normal types. Of course after she met my father, a mysterious man from Kanto whose name was as mysterious as his description. My mother would talk about these crimson eyes that seemed to be staring into the deepest reaches of her soul.

A loud knock on the door suddenly broke me out of my thought process, I groaned as I realise I had been sat there for at least half an hour and quickly gulped down the not-so-hot chocolate sat on the table in front of me and winced as the cold liquid sank slowly down to my stomach, I heard the person outside knock again.

"James! I know you are in there. Your mum is at the lab and told me you were here by yourself, now open this door or I'll just open it for you." Shit. Gold was serious this time.

"Go Alakazam." Was heard through the door before the inevitable click of the lock as the keyhole shone blue with some sort of psychic power, before I could even move the door swung open to reveal a VERY pissed off Gold. Oh Arceus spare me please.

I turned and looked towards my angry friend and somehow managed a weak smile before I was suddenly teleported to the front door, I felt the hand strike my face before I felt the burning sensation on my left cheek, I don't even know what I did to deserve that to be honest. Gold was the first to speak.

"I've spent the last two years trying to contact you; my Pokétch reads so many fucking emails sent to your Pokétch it's unbelievable. I've tried calling you at least 60 times over the past year and all I get is silence. It's as if the moment I left you just disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought to myself "well you know he must have left by now" so I call Professor Elm and he tells me you have become 'reclusive' and 'preferring your own company'. I mean it's not like you even tried to get yourself out of here." Gold finally finished, eyes softening to sadness before I finally felt myself being able to move again, I had not actually realised Alakazam had used disable to stop me from escaping. The said Pokémon being recalled before a second Pokéball was thrown, this time changing into a doglike form and as the light went away I saw an Umbreon sat on the floor staring at me inquisitively.

I looked up and noticed where Gold was standing holding my backpack in one hand and searching through it with another, ignoring my protests the search continued until finally Gold found the Masterball and tossed it to me.

"Come on, time to get you a Pokémon, and don't bother protesting because I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not." I shuddered thinking about this but decided it was best to just follow Gold for the time being.

Gold led me into the tree line and called out for something, but then before I could figure out what something silver jumped up and hit the button of the Master Ball, before I figured out what was happening was the Masterball had already clicked and I almost dropped it in surprise. I now had an unknown Pokémon. Gold just laughed at this and quickly took the Masterball from me and pressed the button in the middle, shrinking it down and handed it back.

"That Pokémon used to be mine; I released it before I went to your house and told it to wait for its new master. It has been on a diet of various proteins, calcium and other vitamins until it has reached the maximum possible stats for its level, 20 if you are wondering. Since I released it the Pokémon now knows you as its original trainer and so you don't have to worry about obedience."

I just continued staring dumbfounded until I finally found the courage to ask what had been on my mind since I saw Gold.

"So you aren't going to show me your true face then?" I asked

"I don't know, I think I've sort of gotten used to it, but I guess I can be natural for a while." Gold took off the black and yellow cap and allowed golden hair to cascade down to the shoulders, gleaming in the light of the now mid afternoon sun, Gold turned to the water we had walked to without realising and said shortly.

"It's been a while since I've actually felt like a girl again."

I just look at her and tried to figure out what had changed. Gold was roughly the same height as I was, around 5 ft 9", she wore a black top and black jeans with a gold jacket and gold stripes at the side of her jeans. The bag that was almost a part of her was black with a few hints of gold in the pockets and the baseball cap she used to hide her hair was black with gold stripes as well. Gold never really felt much like a girl so she decided to put up a facade of boys clothing and she rarely spoke anyway, she had also found a way to shrink her breasts. Most people who didn't know her were fooled. I was suddenly surprised when she turned and grabbed me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"It's good to see you again, James. I've missed you."

* * *

><p>AN well, here is the second chapter of the re write, there isn't much added except I went through and got rid of any spelling and punctuation errors I could find, not that I'm saying there aren't any left though.

Also as a little side note, the R/S/E time line runs at the same time as the R/G/B/Y storyline approximately 17 years before this fic whereas the G/S/C storyline took place 3 years before this fic is set. I now I messed up timelines but I don't care since G/S/C was supposed to take place 3 years after the events of R/B/G. The timeline of D/P/P take place during this fic and no I will not mention Isshu or the Unova Pokédex in this fic. Sorry but I haven't played B/W yet as stupid as that sounds. Well maybe small references to the region but nothing huge.

TomA62975 signed out.


	3. Meeting the first obstacle

Well that was embarrasing... Serves me right for posting when I was half asleep. Ok so here is the real chapter 3, no reposts this time. Ugh doc manager is getting a little full.

Disclaimer: I, Thomas James Ashcroft AKA TomA62975 of no town of considerable mention have hereby come here before you to speak only the truth. I do not own Pokémon, as much as it pains me to say it.

* * *

><p>I allowed her to continue the embrace until she finally pulled away, she smiled at me as if to say thank you and turned back to the water. Just then I had noticed, something had changed about her. She was no longer the quiet girl who sat beneath that Oak tree in Route 29 with me and Lyra, talking and laughing about nothing, instead there stood a confident young woman, aware of her success but not be overcome by it, her aura full of responsibility but at the same time, longing. As if she saw me as a reminder of past times where she was not followed into every Pokémon centre by a cameraman or stopping in every city to sign autographs.<p>

I was cut off from my thoughts by an Arcanine bounding back into town with my mother upon its back, but there was also someone else, a young redheaded boy, around my age wearing a black t-shirt and black trousers with a black jacket. His flaming hair came down to his shoulders and judging by the pokéballs hanging from his belt I guessed he was a trainer, until I noticed he was tied up. Gold just giggled to herself before I finally remembered where I had seen the boy before.

_Flashback_

"_Good morning Gold" It was a nice summer morning, middle of August_, _i had noticed Lyra and Gold outside my window and decided to join them, however when I got close I noticed they were talking rather seriously._

"_Hello James, can't really talk right now, you know girls stuff." She said motioning to Lyra who just nodded briefly. I decided to let them talk. I was NOT going through another one of those conversations._

_As I walked away I heard Lyra whisper._

"_Well I told my mum and she said it is ok so long as I keep myself safe, but what about James?" I decided I would not pursue the matter further_, _I was not a naive person but I knew confronting them about it would tell them I am eavesdropping on a conversation they obviously did not want to include me in._

_As I walked to my house i turned towards Professor Elm's lab and noticed a boy around my age staring through the window. He had shoulder length red hair and wore completely black clothing which contrasted terribly on his pale skin. He hung around the window, just staring in, a blank look upon his face_

_Later that day I was sat at the table with my mum as she was telling me a story about a Groundon she had managed to calm down by capturing it when there was a knock on the door, I answered it and there was a police officer. He asked had I seen any suspicious people around Elm's lab at any point during the day and I said that I saw the boy with the red hair and after giving a description he went back to the lab._

_That was the last day I saw Gold and Lyra, I later heard Gold had gone in pursuit of the Pokémon thief. Lyra had gone with her, I was left in New Bark Town, alone._

_End Flashback_

"Him." I said through gritted teeth staring at the boy, Gold seemed surprised by the fact I knew him and decided to enquire.

"Wait YOU know him?" The emphasis on the 'you' told me instantly why she had laughed when he was brought in. I felt nothing but rage at the redhead, now smirking at me in particular.

"He was at the lab, looking into the window the day you-"

"James, I-" Her face fell as she saw my expression change from anger to rage and I suddenly felt her grabbing my arm and pulling me back from the redhead, who immediately saw this and grinned even wider.

Gold whispered in my ear if I do anything the Umbreon that then slipped himself around my legs would hold me back with a lot more force than she would, I gulped as the Umbreon decided he would show his teeth to get his point across, I just nodded as she walked towards the other boy.

"Silver, you are losing your touch. You decided that Totadile was not enough and you wanted the rest of them" she snapped, venom dripping from her voice and even I flinched at her tone, the redhead known as Silver just stood his ground.

"Wow, I always figured you were a girl but I couldn't be sure. But I have to say, you are one hot bitch" he teased back and I saw Gold blush in embarrassment as she realised she wasn't wearing her little disguise or even mimicking a boys voice in her rage.

"But to be fair, the temptations of all three starters was too much, you know how it is babe. Why wait at the GTS in Goldenrod and trade a level 100 Gyarados or some bullshit for a fucking Cyndaquil. Not happening."

"Listen you little thieving son of a bitch you aren't getting out of this one. You can release all your Pokémon now and just spare the embarrassment of a police officer doing it for you." She replied in a more casual voice now, the venom still evident in her voice. And she told me to keep calm.

As Gold said this I noticed the boy was gently wriggling his hands out of the rope but before I could cry out it was too late, he had already wormed out of the rope and his hand reached to his belt, drawing an Ultra ball with an A engraved on it.

"Sorry Gold, I'm not really tempted at the moment to fulfil your desires of me releasing my Pokémon. Go Alakazam! Disable this bitch." As he yelled this I ran forward, the Umbreon at my heels also aiming for the redhead. But just as I reached Gold I heard him mutter the next word to his Alakazam, motioning towards me.

"Psychic." I felt myself being lifted upwards before I was thrown backwards by the Alakazam, time seemed to slow down as I saw Umbreon latch its jaws onto the unsuspecting Pokémon's neck, the super effective attack releasing Gold from her temporary loss of movement, just as Silver withdrew his Pokémon and turned to run I felt my back hit a tree and my vision went black. But not before I noticed a blinding light coming from my belt as a small form appeared next to me.

_Flashback_

"_Gold I am not getting into that water even if you paid me 1,000,000 poké!" I yelled from the waterside. Gold and Lyra were happily splashing around in a small lake we had found in the forest of Route 29 which also included a clearing with several beds of flowers and a lone oak tree in the middle. Lyra was wearing a white swimsuit whilst Gold was wearing a bikini of her signature colour. I was sate in black swimming trunks, not because i wanted to go swimming but because it was 32 degrees out._

"_Come on James. Don't make me have to use Azurill" Lyra teased._

"_Oh shi-"_

_Lyra then decided she would order Azurill to lauch a watergun attack at me._

_I couldn't get out of the way in time and Azurill managed to get a direct hit on my face. While i stumbled around in my dizziness Gold managed to grab my leg and pull me into the water. I flinched, the water was freezing! But then I realised my feet weren't touching ground and I held onto Gold's bare shoulder for dear life._

_Lyra was laughing hysterically at my helplessness in the water and started to swim over to help poor Gold's arm circulation, I loosened my grip but then suddenly Gold shook her shoulder and giggled as my hands slipped off her shoulder and I fell through the water. My natural buoyancy managed to put me back in check as I floated to the surface, when air finally got back to my lungs I debated whether I should kill my two friends slowly or quickly when I felt a small nudge on my back Azurill was attempting to teach me how to swim. I just smiled and followed the blue mouse. I figured the water couldn't be that bad._

_I soon found Lyra and Gold helping me, we were all laughing like maniacs, as I reached the shore I pumped my first in the air._

"_Well that was easier than I thought." Just then another water gun hit me at the back of my head._

_End Flashback_

I woke up to blurry surroundings and as I looked around the whitewashed room, a quick glance at the window told me I wasn't at home or even in New Bark Town at all, as I turned right I suddenly noticed a very peculiar sight. Gold was sat next to my bed, head resting by my lower torso. But the strangest thing was the Pokémon that was curled up by my legs, as if protecting me from further harm. As I groaned when I sat up the strange Pokémon shot up and looked at me.

It had very fine silver fur across its body and a large collar of white fur around its neck and chest and the tip of its large bushy tail also had a tint of white. It was an Eevee, but unlike one I have ever seen before.

[Oh, James. You are awake it seems.] I looked around suddenly for anybody else in the room but Gold was still sleeping, I looked at the Eevee again.

[Erm. Yes sort of hard to explain, I have minute psychic powers that allow me to communicate telepathically, my parents were both Espeons so I think I've gained some of their abilities.] I stared at the Eevee after hearing this explanation, so I decided to ask about its odd colouration.

"Were your parents a shiny variant too?"

[No, I'm different from my brothers and sisters, I never really had any friends outside of the family because everyone thought I was a freak of nature.] As she explained I felt a pang of sadness that was not mine shoot through me. The Eevee turned towards Gold and exhaled slowly.

[I was walking through the woods one day because I got separated from a small group of friends I had managed to make, they were shinies of Furret, Noctowl and Pidgey. I headed to our usual spot but no one was there, then suddenly I hear three trainers talking about the rare captures they had just made.] Suddenly all I could feel in my mind was a blind rage as the Eevee continued.

[I was about to run out a rip out their stupid little trainer throats before I felt arms wrap around me pulling me away from the trainers, I tried to escape so I bit this unknown person hoping she would let go when she gently whispered into my ear "I'm trying to get you away from those trainers, if they catch you, you will be nothing but a pawn in battle. They do not care about Pokémon, I know somebody who does though." After she said these words I instantly stopped and I looked up and saw the most amazing golden eyes I had ever seen, the kind that shine with kindness. After that I was taken to a Pokémon centre when I told Gold as she had introduced herself that I would happily like to go with her to wherever she saw fit, then she gave me a few vitamins and other stuff that tasted quite nasty but had an interesting flavour and told me that when the time was right she would take me to a rightful trainer and I was to purposely get captured by him, so I did and here we are.]

I stared dumbfounded at the Pokémon, unable to form a legible sentence before I finally said.

"So Gold told you I was to be your trainer?"

[Yes, she also told me everything about you and gave me a name. I knew when I first saw you that I could be happy with you and so I allowed myself to get captured by the Master Ball.]

After all this Gold finally stirred in her sleep and woke up, smiling at both of us.

"James you're awake, I guess you have finally met Kiva. She'll be your Pokémon from now on."

* * *

><p>AN: Like the last chapter I extended this one slightly and added a few extra things. Thanks to Lord Genesis Shadow for helping with Kiva's name. And also thanks to nightshadowdark for being my beta. Although I don't use him as much as I should (sorry dude, memory of a fish). Go check their fics, they are extremely good.

Hope you review and I'll see you guys again soon. Have a nice day/night

TomA62975 signed out.


	4. A starter's bond

Disclaimer: I, the not-so-almighty entity know as TomA62975 or Thomas James Ashcroft regret to inform you I do not own Pokémon but if I did the legendaries would make an appearance more often because they are badass.

* * *

><p>I shot a look back to the silver Eevee and back to Gold, she had named the Eevee after what I had thought of back when we were in New Bark Town 4 years ago. I was surprised she had remembered.<p>

"Thank Arceus you're ok James." Gold beamed up at me happily, she had decided on wearing some Dark blue jeans with a black skin tight t-shirt. This meant I had probably been in this place for a day or so, I winced as the pain in my back decided to make itself known.

"You should rest James, you have been in here for three days now, It turned out Silver had actually tried to kill you by channelling his rage into his Alakazam before it used psychic." I blinked.

"I didn't even know you could do that." Gold just merely put her head down and said quietly.

"I learnt about aura from a Lucario clan over by Mt. Silver, they mentioned that if an aura of anger is powerful enough it can be channelled into a psychic Pokémon before a move is made to give it extra damage, although Silver looked surprised by the damage he caused which leads me to believe that his Alakazam simply used it in order to please his masters darkest wishes." Her breath shuddered for a minute as she slowly regained her composure.

"Oh and sorry if you wanted to go exploring, but you have seen Cherrygrove enough when we were kids and here was the only place with the best equipment to heal you with..." She trailed off again and we sat in silence for a few moments. Talking about the past now was extremely awkwark for both of us. I avoided eye contact with Gold as I said the next sentence

"So I'm in Violet City." This time it was Kiva that spoke

[Yes, Luckily I was able to block the second psychic aimed at you whilst Umbreon took down the Alakazam, then your mother took you to Elm's lab where he had a pickup truck we used to get you to here, then Gold or anyone else couldn't see you for three days, Gold had only been here around 3 hours before you woke up.]

"Yes, but Nurse Joy couldn't get Kiva away from you, she took my words a little bit too much to heart when I asked her to defend you." I could feel my face turn hot and I looked away, my furred companion decided this was a good time to climb onto my chest and curl up, burying her head into my shirt trying to make herself comfortable.

"So what now?" I asked. Gold replied back.

"Well, we can go to the Pokémon Gyms, or we can travel around for a while, your choice." The fact that she had said 'we' to both those points did not escape me.

"Erm, we?"

"Yes, I do have to keep an eye on you, you know. I was asked by your mother and I also don't want anything bad happening to you again because of me. Silver gets around faster than I do sometimes." Gold then motioned to the fox gently dozing off on my chest.

"And Kiva doesn't want anything to happen to you either. I also forgot to tell you, if a starter is psychic then the link between a trainer and his starter is amplified greatly. That is why some trainers go for Ralts as a starter, I once heard of a man that went ten years so his starter would be a Ralts and although he could easily pay for one to be caught he waited until he caught one himself."

"But Kiva isn't a psychic type, Eevee are generally Normal types."

"Yes, but since Kiva's parents and grandparents were Espeons she inherited quite a bit of psychic power, and the fact that she told me she was the only one in her litter to have these powers they were amplified somewhat." My head was spinning at some point, Eevees are confusing, with seven different evolution paths, dubbed 'Eeveelutions' It has hard to figure out how they worked after several generations of the same Eeveelution.

Just then Nurse Joy decided to walk in with a bowl of some kind of pudding and a Chansey by her side.

"Ah, so you're awake. Good, I brought you some dessert made with an extract of Chansey egg, which has special healing properties. And It would seem the Eevee has finally gotten comfortable, it was very restless earlier and wouldn't let me come anywhere near you with a needle. Though she would allow any other medicine." I sniggered at this, of course with this supposed new link between me and Kiva she would know about my deep fear of needles.

Ok, I should explain this. A trainer has a sort of slot in their mind in which when they get their very first Pokémon it fills that slot and becomes linked to that trainer, meaning that they could even go as far as read each other's emotions. This is why so many people have a deep love for their first Pokémon. Of course it was much deeper with psychic Pokémon. A classic example is a Gardevoir which is said to protect its trainer from any danger even if it means sacrificing its own life, I guess that was the same with Kiva since she had psychic abilities.

I grabbed the dessert and took a small bite, it was creamy with a small hint of cinnamon, I enjoyed the taste and quickly wolfed down the rest, the Nurse smiled at the eagerness in which I ate. I had realised that I had not actually eaten for the past 3 days.

"Right then, after you have finished that you can go, the Chansey egg will completely heal you but it must be administered when the patient is awake otherwise it is ineffective unless given by needle." At the last fact she shot a look at Kiva. I thanked her and she left.

Gold who had been quiet the entire time decided at this point she would make me jump by suddenly saying.

"Right then, we have you well, you have a Pokémon that has taken to you much faster than I hoped, that's good. We are also at the first city which has a gym. What do you want to do?" Kiva chose now to insert her reply into the conversation.

[I like James, I feel I can trust him.]

"Geez, thanks Kiva. I'm glad my time with you was so well received." Gold chuckled slightly at Kiva's new confidence in me.

I felt the shots of happiness from earlier and smiled, Kiva was sending a little bit of emotion with her words, it seemed she didn't fully know how to control her abundance of psychic power. I picked her up gently and put her by Gold as I pulled the sheets off me and found I was wearing different clothes from 3 days prior. I turned to Gold and she explained.

"Your mother came in right before I did and changed you, she was a little OCD about that and she knew you would be embarrassed so she chose clothes that were similar to the ones that you were wearing." I nodded and then turned to Kiva, if she didn't leave me then did she-

[No, your mother told me to look away.] I turned to the fox as I noticed her cheeks had also gone a slight shade of pink, it was easy to see her blushing because of her fur colour.

I stood up and wobbled slightly, Gold shot up and was by my side in record time as I grabbed her arm to stop myself from falling, Kiva gently nudged my back forwards as I regained my balance. I let go of Gold's arm and walked to the door, stumbling slightly. Kiva had decided to jump into my arms for a while.

I inhaled deeply, I hated the clinical smell of the Pokémon centres, at least the lobby did not have the smell but everywhere else did. I walked out of the main entrance and found my mother and Professor Elm stood next to a rusty grey pickup truck, the Professor was clutching three Pokéballs in one hand as if they were his lost children and I quickly looked to my belt and realised Kiva's ball was missing.

"Thomas, you're ok. Thank goodness, we couldn't go in because Gold was still in there so we waited here. I have your bag, Pokétch and Master Ball in the truck."

"Ah is that your Pokémon James?" Professor Elm had decided to join in the conversation

[Yes sir, my name is Kiva.] My mother did not seem surprised by the telepathic Eevee. Professor Elm was a different story.

"W-w-what? A telepathic Eevee, tell me was it an effect of the breeding process that brought apon your abundance of psychic energy." My mother swiftly hit Elm over the back of his head and walked over to me and held me in a tight embrace.

"Keep yourself and Gold safe on your journey, and I want to see you on TV at least once." We all shared the laughter that ensued. Then as I got my stuff from the car Professor Elm had finally recovered and stepped forward.

"Tom, for your adventure I think you will need these." In his hand there were 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex programmed to the national standard meaning all 493 Pokémon currently found were recorded and in turn could be updated.

I thanked both of them and as they climbed back into the truck and drove off. I waved them off into the distance. I looked around the small city from where we were stood, to the west of our current position there was a small house there, there was a man with outrageously spiky hair was stood next to the Pokémon centre asking people for shards, in the east through the trees I could see the entrance to route 31. In the north I could see a towering building which I knew to be Sprout tower, I could also just barely make out a Gym just south of the tower and a Pokémart. As we walked north towards Sprout tower I also noticed there was a small school and a restaurant at the far west side of town, which we were now headed to.

Kiva, I had figured out despised Pokéballs so she was walking alongside me, usually shooting anxious glances at the Umbreon that Gold had sent out. A bell chimed as we walked into the restaurant and the man behind the counter shot a toothy grin at the sight of me and Gold.

"What can I get the Pokémon master and his aspiring companion today?" I turned to Gold and realised she had once again put on the hat, hiding her long hair from sight, that was when I noticed something. Gold had decided to put on some of my clothes.

"I'll have a meal of roast potatoes, Beef and assorted vegetables and two bottles of MooMoo milk and James will have..."

"I'll have what she's getting but can I get an oran berry juice and a sitrus berry juice instead of milk please" The instructions for Kiva's drink was of course channelled in my mind so I didn't really have to ask.

"Ok then, please take a seat and it will be with you shortly."

We went to a table at the back of the restaurant, there were only a few people here, a couple were glancing at us and talking excitedly amongst themselves and a small family of two elder people and a young child was sat in a corner along with a Pichu which I guessed was theirs.

[Gold, James was wondering why are you wearing his clothes at the moment?] I gently tapped Kiva with my foot as Gold suddenly turned a deep crimson.

[What? You weren't going to ask so I did.]

"Well, my clothes were dirty and well, it was your mother that offered really, since we are the same size and everything." She had a point actually, our body sizes were almost a complete match, of course the only difference was her breasts which she actually managed to keep well hidden to the public in order to keep up the idea she was actually a male.

Obviously important people such as the gym leaders, elite four and basically anyone who were involved in the Pokémon league knew that Gold was female otherwise her victories would have meant nothing because it would be holding back your identity. But the general public most of the time had no idea. Out of curiosity I had searched for Gold on my computer and all of the databases did say she was a girl. Maybe everyone was too lazy to check the internet.

[Hey James, Gold actually uses custom made bras in order to keep her breasts hidden, I actually found that out recently.] I was a little shocked by how my Pokémon casually invaded my thoughts like that, but I guess she kind of made sense.

"Hey Kiva, stop invading my thoughts. It's pretty rude."

[Sorry master.]

The man came to our table a few minutes later as me and Gold were having a conversation on how she captured Lugia and set our food down on the table, we thanked him and continued our conversation whilst in between mouthfuls.

"And then Gyarados managed to just climb up the waterfall, as if it was nothing! And then when I got to the top I saw him, he was just sitting there looking at me. Then it said a lot about a destiny and my future and then asked, that's right. I didn't fight him, he asked if I would capture him, so I threw an ultra ball and caught him then got back to shore." I was amazed at the story, it was hard to believe my friend had been through so much without me.

"And then of course I returned to New Bark Town but your mother said you had gone to the Ruins of Alph because they had found unknown over there that popped out of nowhere." At this she rubbed the back of her head in a guilty fashion whilst laughing slightly.

"Wait, you, the ruins, Unknown, the Unknown reports, that was all you?" I asked, speaking a little louder than I should have earning an extra glance from the couple who just sniggered to themselves.

Gold just laughed softly and quickly changed the subject.

"You know there was also that time where I saw Entei, did I tell you about that one?" I was just amazed, but I was also extremely upset, all this happened when I wasn't there. If I was there would it have even happened? I shuddered slightly but luckily Gold didn't notice this and we stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

As we paid the bill, discounted of course. And was about to walk out the female of the couple stopped me at the door, I turned to Gold and noticed that she had been stopped by the male, a fire burning in her eyes. I knew what was going to happen as I looked the trainer straight in the eye.

"Trainer, I challenge you to a battle." I turned to Gold and she nodded as we stepped outside, the elderly couple and their grandchild were now watching out of curiosity in the windows as the two trainers drew their Pokémon.

"Go Pidge." I watched in fascination as the bird rose into the air slowly appearing from the red plasma and as the bird Pokémon's tail feathers were revealed a few glints fell through the air, this Pidgey was a shiny. Its plumage was a deep gold instead of a light brown, the look of determination of his face evident. I heard the male trainer call out a Bayleef and Gold calling out her Typhlosion. I sent Kiva onto the field.

I quickly pulled out my pokedex when I realised I didn't know Kiva's moveset.

{Eevee the evolution Pokémon. Level 20. Moves known: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Iron Tail and Return.}

"A shiny Eevee? Interesting. Pidge, Wing attack!"

"Dodge it Kiva." Kiva was fast. She had managed to avoid the wing attack before it even started, she was stood directly underneath the Pidgey and I used the confusion of the bird to mount a counter attack.

"Shadow Ball, Kiva!" Kiva opened her mouth and started gathering dark energy, the pidgey spotted her just in time to see the shadow ball hurtle into its left wing, however the Pidgey seemed unaffected by the attack, only dropping slightly in the air. It was strong.

Gold and the other trainer had long since finished their battle and were watching mine. Gold with a curious look in her eye and the male trainer with a fearful one.

"Pidge. Quick attack then drill peck." I was surprised by the second move, Pidgeys don't usually learn drill peck meaning she must have used a TM, great a rich, strong trainer.

"Kiva. Psychic!" The female trainer froze as she saw the bird freeze in midair halfway through its Quick Attack.

"But Eevee is a normal type, It can't learn psychic." She shouted. "You forced that poor Eevee to learn a move that is impossible for it to know. You are a horrible trainer." I noticed Gold clench her fists at this, Kiva looked beyond furious.

[You bitch, don't ever insult my trainer. I have two generations worth of Espeon in my blood. Insult James again and I swear you will instantly regret it.] The girl was shocked by the insults raging through her head coming from the silver fox.

"Ok Kiva, erm. Lets finish this, slam it down and use iron tail." Kiva's aura brightened slightly as she slammed the Pidgey on the ground then as it bounced slightly her tail glowed silver as she swung it into the birds face, launching it back to his trainer and the bird hit her in the stomach. Knocking her out.

[I win.] I laughed and Kiva jumped into my arms, our first victory as Pokémon and trainer. I turned to Gold who was grinning crazily on the sidelines. I was approached by the male trainer.

"Sorry about the trouble, she said she wanted some quick money and you looked worthless so I just went along with it. She always did call me weak, here take this money. We have a shared account and I'm just going to take it. I've had it with her. Good luck with your journey." and with that he walked away leaving around 10,000 Poké in my hands. Gold rushed over and hugged me tightly. Then we decided we would figure out what to do tomorrow since the sun was starting to set.

I felt a sudden flood of happiness in my mind as Kiva gently nuzzled my chest. Suddenly there was a blinding light from my arms as I watched Kiva grow double her size. Her large tail went thinner and split at the end and her fur retracted into her body leaving her with very fine hairs. As the light drew away I noticed her fur had a greenish tinge to it. Her eyes had gone from light silver to a deep red and a small ruby sat in between her eyes. Kiva leaped out of my arms and accidently landed on her face before pulling herself up and inspected her new body as the sun disappeared and darkness descended.

[So James, am I lucky or what?] I just stared at the Espeon sat in front of me, struggling for words. Kiva was struggling slightly with her new weight but we managed to get back to the Pokémon Centre before the night got any darker.

* * *

><p>AN Well this took a while but I like this chapter. Also Kiva and Gold's Umbreon are not siblings. Gold found Kiva in the wild and got Umbreon from the Eevee given by Bill. I'll probably explain that later or in another story, I don't know. Tell me what you think if you want.

Thanks to Lord Genesis Shadow for allowing me to use a small reference to his work in this chapter. Try and find it, if you can't then excellent excuse to go read some of his work.

Also a side note, If you haven't noticed I did say 493 Pokémon because I have not played Pokémon Black/White yet so don't ask me to use any of the new Pokémon. Have a nice day/night.

TomA62975 signed out.


	5. A promise and a new friend

Disclaimer: Name: Thomas Ashcroft, Known Aliases: TomA62975, Bounty: $$60,000,000,000, Crime: Not owning the rights to Pokémon however does own the character of James, Kiva, the attitude of Gold and any other people who appear in this chapter. Sentence: FFN service Until this chapter is complete.

* * *

><p>Pokémon centres. I hate the smell and the over joyous looks on the nurse's face in the A&amp;E. However one thing trainers don't realise because they always try to avoid them is that Pokémon centre rooms are very comfortable. I'm sat in one at the moment. At twelve o'clock am, awake.<p>

I looked to my right and found Kiva gently leaning against me, she had some difficulty controlling her new weight but she found she liked it, the moon lit up her greenish fur leaving a slight aura at the end of the fine hairs. Gold was sleeping in the bed opposite me, she was on her side facing me and mumbling something under her breath. And me, I couldn't sleep. Too much was on my mind at the moment, so I decided I needed a small break and quietly left the room.

I walked down the large staircase that runs parallel to the front desk where a Nurse Joy was sat, she looked up briefly her face slightly concerned.

"Be careful if you're going out, some wild Pokémon sometimes get into the city and they might be violent."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just need to get some air." I had a great ball Gold had bought for me earlier attached to my belt. The nurse must have figured I had a Pokémon on me and nodded. I walked through the automated doors into the full moon lit night.

I decided I would sit by the Pokémart, by the water. I always felt it calms me. I always was a water person. When Gold and Lyra left I sat by the water so often Gold's mum was always watching out of the window in case she ever felt I would try to drown myself. I never contemplated the thought myself. I mean I was kind of depressed when Gold and Lyra left but who wouldn't be when the friend they've known since they were children left suddenly without saying a word.

Over my thoughts I heard a bush shake behind me.

**Kiva's POV**

World spinning. Arceus, I feel drowsy. I really do not like this new weight. I looked to my left for the presence I had grown familiar with through the night but James has gone. I feel worried now, I need to go find him, who knows what kind of Pokémon could be out there. I looked down at the floor, from this new perspective it feels a lot less far away but I know I can't make that without falling on my face. I had always heard that after evolving a Pokémon can have troubles but this is ridiculous.

I jump down from the bed, trying not to make a sound but my feet hit the ground and collapsed, I honestly hate this. But I need to protect James. I made that promise last year.

_Flashback_

"_Furret! Noctowl! Pidgey! Anybody here!" I was met with silence. That was weird. There was always at least one of them here at the usual spot._

_Me, Furret, Noctowl and Pidgey had a little base here. It was a hollowed out log that was still standing. The roof was open and there was a small hole at the side for me and Furret to get in from. Though Noctowl actually lived here so why wasn't he here now?_

"_Hey good catch bro."_

"_Thanks, gotta say though I wasn't expecting that!"_

"_Yeah neither was I, who would've thought we'd hit the jackpot here"_

_Shit. Trainers, I quickly leapt into a bush just as they turned the corner. There were three of them. All wearing blue. They were all messing around with a Pokéball each, either tossing one up and down or spinning it on the tips of their fingers._

"_So anyway what do you think these shinies were doing here?" My ears pricked up at this._

"_I dunno but when you see a shiny Pidgey, Noctowl and Furret in one place you gotta catch 'em"_

"_Yeah, they were the three exact Pokémon we were after anyway. Now we can finally travel on our own journey to be Pokémon masters!"_

"_Actually I was kind of hoping for an Eevee..." I shuddered with rage. My friends, captured. I was readying a Shadow Ball when suddenly I was picked up from behind and soon the forest was a blur as I was carried away from the trainers. The scent identified, her? As being human. My natural instinct kicked in and I bit down hard on my female assailant._

_She gasped as I felt blood leak from the small holes I had made in her arms but she still held on. We continued for another 2 minutes or so (In which I did my best to bite, scratch, whatever) and we came across a clearing where a Quilava, a Kadabra, a Magikarp in a portable tank and a Flaafy was sat. An Umbreon was lying down by the lone tent to my right. The moment the Kadabra saw me I felt my joints stiffen so I could no longer attack this unknown girl._

_She put me down on a tree stump and I tried my best to shake off the disable. I was going to get captured, fear shot down my spine as the Umbreon suddenly looked up and stared at me._

'_**Why did you assault Gold?' **__So Gold was her name then, and It seemed this Umbreon was more curious than ready to rip my throat out._

'_**Why should I tell you?' **__The Umbreon just sighed and his features became more relaxed._

'_**Just trying to understand your behaviour. Gold is always saying I should be more considerate around other Pokémon. What's your story then, I know Gold doesn't like catching the same Pokémon twice.' **__This took a while to process before I remembered Umbreons were Eevees once too._

'_**Maybe she was interested because this young female is a shiny?' **__The Quilava had decided to enter the conversation. It had a rough voice but still had a sweet female undertone. At the mention of shinies all of the rage I had built up in the last 20 minutes came back in an instant. The Kadabra was surprised with my sudden struggling and released me from disable as I rushed towards the trees._

'_**Shit!' **__I'd ran through the undergrowth and found myself at a dead end. A few fallen branches were blocking my path. I quickly shifted them out of the way using psychic._

'_**Wait, you're a psychic type, how is that possible?' **__Fuck, the human lapdog Umbreon had caught up. Before I could do anything he had picked me up at the neck with his teeth and channelled the power of darkness to his fangs. My vision went burry as the super effective move took its toll on my small body I went limp._

_I woke up to the smell of fresh food, my body still felt numb but I could at least look around, a small bowl of Pokéfood lay by my side, a sweet aroma found its way into my nose as my stomach growled painfully. The Umbreon was gone, probably in the tent or in its ball before I noticed it sat in the shadow of the tent, I glared at him and he sighed gently. I gently eased myself into a sitting position and ate the food. A movement behind me caught my attention. The girl named Gold was watching me eat carefully. A used Revive and Super Potion lay at the end of the tree stump. I stiffened when I felt her hand brush my back._

"_It's ok, I won't hurt you, nor do I have any intention of catching you, however I heard those boys and saw you ready to pounce and had to stop you. Those boys only care about battling, they would not treat you as I am now. I am sorry about your friends. They must have been the Furret, Pidgey and Noctowl they were talking about. You are free to go once you have rested up." I looked around at the different Pokémon around me, Gold's aura showed nothing more than concern and truth. I felt I could trust her._

_[I-I want to go with you. I don't have anything left here.] Gold looked surprised but knew immediately it was me, she smiled kindly._

"_I don't really want to use you for battle the same as everybody else in my party however I know someone who can treat you right. I would trust him with my life and therefore I want you to promise that when you meet him you will protect him." I looked deep into her eyes and found a hidden emotion in her words. Though I could not figure it out._

_[I promise.] She drew a luxury ball from her bag._

"_Ok then, good night. Kiva" I closed my eyes as my body dissolved into plasma particles as my vision faded into one of a virtually simulated terrain. I lay down and fell into a troubled sleep._

_End Flashback_

Well, I finally got myself outside, luckily my small frame allowed me to slip past the Nurse Joy half asleep at the desk and I made my way outside. I noticed James by the water and made my way over, but before I could reach him I tripped again and rolled into a small bush. I regained my balance and jumped out. To see James staring at me inquisitively.

**James POV**

Well, it was Kiva. Lucky for me I guess, or not. Kiva could read minds after all.

[What's wrong master.] I froze at this, Kiva calling me master was something I had to get used to. Or nullify completely.

"Kiva, you can call me James if you want. I don't own you and you could easily overpower me in combat."

[Sorry James, what brings you out here?]

"Oh, well water happens to calm me down. I came here to relax my thoughts; I did this often when Gold and Lyra left. I was actually watched at one point because somebody thought I would drown myself in sadness. I never had those thoughts though." I closed my eyes and heard a splash in the distance. I cracked open one eye wearily and almost fell back in surprise. In the distance swimming slowly towards me was a Dratini. Its blue scales glistened from the water and the moonlight. Its white underside was slightly distorted due to the water and its grey eyes held thoughts of confusion and curiosity.

As the Dratini started to speak I felt Kiva quickly create a link which allowed me to hear the Dratini through her ears. I muttered a thanks.

["Erm, you are a trainer right? I've been around here for a while now but I haven't seen many people. I figured you were a nice person since I heard from my friend Sandshrew that Eevees evolve into Espeons by happiness, I'm not sure if you gained the Espeon from trading or something. There was always something being traded where I am from."] The Dratini spoke quickly. It was hard to understand it but I sort of understood what he was saying.

"Where are you from?" I figured asking a question might help it to relax a little. It worked slightly now he saw he had my attention.

["I'm sorry, I should explain myself. I was a prize in the Goldenrod game corner. Every day I gained new friends and lost some too, there was another Dratini with me but she was taken away four days ago, I had just escaped two days ago by using my friend Sandshrew's holes he dug to a water way and I followed the sewers here, after destroying that wretched ball first"]

"I'm sorry to hear about that. What do you want from us?"

["I'd like to go with you, I've always dreamed of adventure but that stupid man created an almost impossible game and put me as the highest priced Pokémon. Trainers either couldn't be bothered getting me or just gave up."] I felt sadness rush through me, I think that is what Kiva was channelling through.

"Very well, I will welcome you as a member of my team, I will leave the Great Ball here. You can still change your mind if you wish. I won't stop you if you do." I lay back a little as Kiva moved over to the Dratini, engaging him in conversation. I felt the link break as soon as she reached him, meaning either the link was a short range one or Kiva wanted the conversation to be private. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the two shooting glances at me in between Pokéspeech.

I then saw a flash of light as the Dratini dissolved into red plasma and the Great Ball shut and flew towards me. I shot up and caught the ball before it nailed me in the face. Kiva walked over to me.

[Should we get back now James?] I nodded.

"Yes, let's get going."

The trip back to the Pokémon centre was uneventful. I think Kiva was finally getting used to walking on her own weight, only stumbling a few times, eventually we got back to the centre (Nurse Joy was asleep, resting her head on a defibrillator) and made our way back to the room. I lay down on the bed and finally snuck into sleeps embrace.

"_Come on Tom, we're almost at Goldenrod."_

"_I'm coming calm down." My breath felt heavy at the back of my lungs as I slowed down a second. Gold and Kiva had not noticed and ran ahead. Gold giggling grew faint as she went over a small hill_

_[Tom, help!] My heart froze as adrenaline kicked in, I ran towards Kiva's mental call to find Gold being held hostage by Silver, though Silver was not holding a gun, she was. Silver had a surprised look on his face when he saw me._

"_I thought you were dead, no matter. The two bitches come with me." I resisted the urge to run over and slam my knuckles into his smug face then he did something I was not expecting. He petted Kiva as if she was his own and spun Gold around, kissing her passionately. As they pulled away Gold's eyes had turned a dark shade of red and she raised the gun._

"_What, you thought we actually had a shot together. A fourth rate trainer like you. You abandoned me for three fucking years, I wept for you arsehole. But not anymore, you waited too long bitch." She fired._

_My hand instantly flew to my chest and I fell to my knees, suddenly my arms snapped to my sides and my head was forced down to look at the blood flowing through the open wound where my heart should be. My vision faded to black._

I woke up to Gold standing next to the bed, concern on her face. Her eyes had gone back to being golden and Kiva was still curled up by my legs. My throat felt painful.

"James, are you ok. You just suddenly started screaming something about a gun."

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." As I said this I noticed my voice was shaking. I could still se the image of Gold in my mind's eye and I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly ran into the bathroom.

After a few minutes I came out. I looked in a mirror just opposite of the bathroom door and realised I was very pale. Kiva was now awake, also concerned.

"Before you say anything I'm fine. I've had bad dreams before guys." Kiva's head jewel glowed slightly.

[That, was no dream James. What you saw was-]

"I don't care to be honest, Kiva. It would be best if you forget about it, and don't tell Gold."

"So, I don't have the right to know what is wrong with my friend." She slammed her fist down on the bedside table in anger as she said this

"No." I put it bluntly, Gold knew that this was my final argument. I wouldn't tell her about the dream anyway. I would just get a lecture on how it wouldn't happen.

"Anyway, we should focus on the gym battle today, if you want to get it out of the way." I smiled.

"Actually I was planning to go to Sprout Tower for some training for Vex." She looked puzzled for a moment before...

"Vex?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went outside and met a Dratini that had escaped from the Goldenrod game corner, he asked if he could go with me so I caught him. I decided to call him Vex." She decided not to pursue the matter further and we got our things together and left the Pokémon centre. This would be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN So anyway today marks the END of free chapters meaning no updates until I get reviews. I have no idea how good/bad this fic is doing and if you don't review how will I know that and keep updating? Exactly. However you guys get a free chapter if you find the 2 anime references in this chapter. And Lord Genesis Shadow is forbidden to take part in this little game since he gave me one and knows about the other when he sees it. So review and you get a chapter. Don't and I put a completed mark by this story and don't touch it again. simple.


	6. Sprout Tower and the first gym

Right then, the first chapter that is original and not been edited, rewritten or otherwise anything else done to it except minor corrections with the help of Lord Genesis Shadow and nightshadowdark. Thanks guys, you da best

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, any locations shown in this fic or Dratini, but I wish i did own Dratini, Dratini are cool. James however is mine, so are the attitudes Gold shows in this fic.

* * *

><p>Sprout Tower, legend says that an incredibly large Bellsprout routed itself here and its stalk became the central pillar of this 3 storey tower. The central column often moves however none of the building is ever affected, that is because the central column isn't actually attached to any of the floors and yet it still shakes when the monks are training upstairs.<p>

I coughed slightly as I entered the tower, dust burning at the back of my throat. The walls were lit dimly by open flamed torches; the whole place just seemed to look like something out of a horror movie. We didn't make it two steps before a monk decided to waddle over to us.

"Welcome James of New Bark Town and Gold, also of New Bark Town and reigning Pokémon Champion. Here in Sprout Tower we hope you will be able to train in peace of mind and be able to build stronger bonds with your Pokémon." The monk wore a brown robe with a hood, though the hood was down and his head was shaved. He wore a green belt which looked to be made out of vines and considering what they worship in this tower, it made sense. The monk then looked down and spotted Kiva and the Umbreon.

"Ah! A shiny! Such Pokémon are rare, outcasts of their own species, I have never seen one this close." As he bent down to take a closer look at Kiva I noticed her head jewel started glowing slightly and a black ball began appearing. Time to intervene before this monk gets fried

"Kiva that is enough!"

[Ok then boss, whatever you say.] The ball disappeared and the jewel went back to being a dull red. The monk led us towards a very old looking ladder.

"Here is where you shall begin your trials, in order to get to the top you must build up trust with your Pokémon, then you will be able to defeat our head monk in Pokémon battle. Good Luck." I nodded and put my foot on the ladder, it seemed safe enough. Despite having years of experience of people climbing. As I started climbing the ladder protested, groaning loudly.

"James, we will have to go up one at a time and I think you may have to recall Kiva whilst you climb." I nodded and took the Master Ball from my belt.

"Sorry Kiva." I noticed a tear roll out of one of her eyes as the red light hit her and sealed her into the ball.

I continued climbing until I got to the top and just as I was about to pull myself up a shard of wood came flying from a battle with a Rattata and Bellsprout nearby and sunk into my hand.

"Ah, shit!" Gold quickly rushed up the ladder at my cry and I managed to put the shard from my hand, a large cut appearing from in between my index finger and middle finger to just underneath my thumb where the shard had scratched my hand, a small bit of blood was leaking from the wound but it was ok, I opened my bad and took out a small roll of bandages my mum had put in there for me and wrapped it around my hand.

"Are you ok James?" Gold was inspecting my wound before I finished wrapping the bandage.

"I'm fine, just an accident. I came up at the wrong point in that battle." I laughed it off, it stung a little but I wasn't about to tell Gold that. I took out the master Ball and brought out Kiva again who was lay down crying.

[Please James; don't ever put me in there again." I felt pure pain at these words and I looked into her eyes and saw fear. I nodded.

"Don't worry; I won't ever put you back in the ball again if you don't want me to." After she had calmed down I stood up.

"Hey are you ok?" the youngster trainer ran over to where we were. A concerned look on his face, a Rattata followed him. Looking fearful as he glanced at Kiva.

"I'm fine. 'Tis but a scratch." I said, he just nodded, and then our eyes met.

"Looks like I can't back down now, can I?" He asked.

"League rules. If two trainers lock eyes they must battle." We stepped back two steps as I drew the Great Ball from my belt.

"Go Ratto!" He called and his Rattata ran to the middle, he growled and tried to look menacing. I threw the Great Ball.

"Let's go Vex" The Dratini burst out of the ball and looked around confused as to where the water was before he saw the Rattata.

"Tini, dra, dratini?" The Rattata stood its ground, I had no idea what Vex had said since Kiva had not used the link but I could tell he wasn't too happy with his opponent.

"Ratto, use quick attack!" The Rattata became a blur as it moved and managed to strike Vex in the side. I had managed to analyse Vex's moves before I came here though so I was ready.

"Vex, thunder wave." Vex shot out a small barely visible wave of electricity out of his muzzle. The Rattata was soon coated with the electricity and couldn't move.

"Hang in there Ratto, I have a heal in here somewhere. I think" The youngster started looking frantically in his bag for a paralyse heal.

"Vex, use head butt." Vex coiled his body before springing towards the Rattata, hitting it dead on between its eyes. 'Ratto' collapsed; a small bruise appearing on his forehead, the youngster recalled him.

"Go Chuka!" The youngster pulled out his second and final ball and a Pikachu appeared, a small indent at the tip of its tail confirmed it to be a female, her cheeks sparkled menacingly as she glared at Vex who just awaited my next move. Just then my Pokédex lit up.

_**New attack learned: Twister, a dragon type move that has a 20% chance to flinch the enemy.**_

"Chuka, use Thunderbolt." The Pikachu charged the electricity for a second in her cheeks before unleashing the energy, it hit Vex just under his head but it had no effect.

"Damn it, electricity has no effect on dragon types."

"Should have thought of that sooner. Vex, Twister!" Vex slowly swelled slightly before blowing hard creating a small tornado filled with purple energy which picked up the Pikachu and flung her into the wall just beside the ladder.

"This match is now over. James is the winner, losing trainer may now hand over a small reward to the winner and you must shake hands." Gold had decided to referee the match then, I hardly noticed. The youngster walked over to me and passed me 58 Poké.

"Sorry, it is all I have." I smiled at him.

"It's fine. Go rest your Pokémon. I hope to battle you again soon." The youngster smiled, a small tear running down his face as he scooped up his Pikachu and headed towards the ladder, just before he got there he turned and pointed at Gold.

"Just you watch, I'll become Pokémon master and beat you. Chris is the name and don't you forget it." He then jumped down the ladder. Gold smiled softly.

"Don't worry Chris, I won't forget." I recalled Vex and walked further into the tower.

After several battles against monks and other trainers that were unfortunate to either lock eyes with me or happened to be on Arceus's bad side and locked eyes with Gold (I had never seen quicker battles then the ones she won.) we had finally reached the top. Getting up ladders with Kiva was difficult but I managed it by her climbing on my back, the extra weight was a little harder to carry but I managed it. Now all that was left was the head monk. Vex had grown to around level 18 and thanks to Gold he had managed to learn the move Thunderbolt from a TM and had also learned Dragon Rage.

"So you have finally arrived James of New Bark Town and Gold of New Bark Town, current Pokémon champion. Excellent, I would like to see the bonds of your Pokémon. May I see now?"

"Sure, I'm ready." I drew the Great Ball containing Vex whilst he also drew a ball, it was a bright green and I could only guess that it was a Vine Ball. A rare ball created by Kurt which had a higher rate of capture with a grass type.

"En garde! Go Bill!" Bill, what kind of name is Bill for a Pokémon? Suddenly a Bellsprout appeared out of the green light from his Vine Ball. I heard Kiva snigger gently in the background.

"What's so funny Kiva?" I noticed the Bellsprout wasn't too happy with its name actually, I wouldn't be either.

[That Bellsprout is female.] I soon found the hilarity of the situation, a monk who claimed to have the best bond with his Pokémon didn't even know his Bellsprout's gender before he named her.

"Go Vex!" I threw the Great Ball into the air and Vex fell to the ground before materialising from the ball of red light.

"Ok Bill, this is just how we practised it." Vex soon started laughing too from the mention of the name; the Bellsprout just hung her head slightly.

"Dra, tini, tini, Dra?" I really needed some translators. I think an off shore company whose name eludes me might have made some a while back. Some rich guy who was a descendant from a king or something who gains more money than he can spend funded them. I may have to try and get some.

"Ok Bill, Vine Whip!" The Bellsprout shoot out a thin vine from its stalk that wrapped itself around Vex's midsection. Though doing very little damage because grass didn't affect dragon either.

"Vex, use Dragon Rage." Vex opened his muzzle and shot forth purple flames that coated the poor Bellsprout at point blank range. It recoiled and get go of Vex who hit the floor hard, he soon regained his composure again. The Bellsprout was still recovering from the last attack so I used the hesitation.

"Vex, now use Hidden Power!" Small balls of light came out of Vex's scales and surrounded him in a small ball, then the ball collapsed and the shockwave rushed into the poorly named Bellsprout, knocking it out.

"Good, your link with your Pokémon is strong. Now for your ultimate test. Go Shiri." A Hoothoot appeared from the ball, its face twisted in rage of the name it was given.

"Dratini, Dra, tini, dra?"Vex seems really inquisitive today. I wonder how old he is.

[You honestly don't want to know Vex.]

"I heard the name one time and figured I had to have it, it means something in Japanese but I can't remember what. I bet it is a really cool meaning such as 'Master' or 'Ruler' that would be so cool." I just sighed and shook my head, I already knew what Shiri meant and it was far away from 'Ruler' or 'Master'. However I did use the moment the man was rambling to launch the offense.

"Vex, thunder wave." The electricity crackled slightly as it coated the bird's feathers. He could no longer move.

"Shiri, use hypnosis!" The bird somehow managed to rock itself back and forth whilst under paralysis and soon Vex was on the ground curled up. I groaned before I remembered I had that item my mother said my dad left me. I rummaged through my bag before, yes. Found it. I looked up and saw the old monk trying to unscrew the cap off a paralysis heal. He managed to unscrew it just as I held the pokéflute to my lips and blew.

The music was played automatically so all I had to do was blow, hearing this Vex soon woke up and looked around, giving me a small nod of thanks he turned back to the battle. Gold just looked confused.

"Where did YOU get a pokéflute?"

"My father left it for when I was to go on an adventure of my own. That and a letter was all I received from him when he left." Gold smiled and I turned back to the battle and I noticed the Hoothoot was now cured of its paralysis.

"Shiri use Confusion." I was taken aback from this command, Hoothoot generally need to be at least a level 21 before they can use confusion, and my Pokédex said this Hoothoot is only level 16.

"Vex, use thundershock!" The attacks both hit their mark at the same time, the Hoothoot soon fell over from the electricity and Vex began wobbling slightly before turning and lunging at a statue. Before I could stop him he had already crashed into it and knocked himself out.

"Congratulations young lad, you have defeated me and the rest of my monks. I now convey to you a gift of this TM." He held out a small white disk which I knew already contained Flash.

"Thank you. I will be sure to come back again sometime." I waved and me, Kiva and Gold made our way back down to the bottom of the tower.

Once outside I breathed a long breath of fresh air. The sun had reached just after noon and I still had a gym battle to do.

"Hey Gold, you didn't really say much while you were in there. Was something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just how I am, I rarely talk in crowded places in case anybody realises I'm a girl." That didn't really seem like a good reason to me but I just stuck with it for the time being. We had a quick lunch at the same restaurant (we still had the discount and there were no trainers this time) and made our way back to the Pokémon centre to heal up before the gym battle.

"So Falkner used bird Pokémon. He tends to use the pidgevolutions because they are the easiest to train. You've already taken down about a dozen Pidgeys today so you should be fine. What you should watch out for is the Pidgeotto, which is said to be almost as powerful as a Pidgeot." Gold was giving me a small pre-gym strategy session, although I already had everything planned out, I just hoped it would work to my advantage.

"Also one thing you must know. Do NOT let him use roost. That is just a pain and trust me you don't want his Pidgeotto healed back again ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine." Just then the Johto connection news channel theme rang out across the Pokémon centre waiting room.

"_This just in, Pokémon champion Gold was seen earlier today in Sprout Tower with what appears to be a male accomplice accompanied by a green Espeon. An inside source has in fact just informed me that Gold is in fact a female and used the cover of a male for reasons we are unsure of at this moment in time. We are hoping to catch Gold for an interview soon. That is all for now, back to you Tony_" The news report went off and I noticed Gold had her fist clenched. Her knuckles slowly turning white.

"How did they...?" she looked around quickly to notice the entire room staring at her. She quickly excused herself and went up to the room we had stayed the night before.

"Mr Ashcroft, your Pokémon have been healed back to full health." The Nurse Joy was holding a tray with Vex's ball on it. Kiva had not needed healing and so she was asleep on the bench we were sat at.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." The nurse walked off just as another girl entered the room. I glanced quickly over to her; she was round my height and was quite skinny. She wore a plain black tank top and low cut black jeans. Her blonde hair was in loose curls that came down to her shoulders and she was wearing black trainers with gold laces. I blinked to make sure I was not dreaming as Gold stood in front of me, actually wearing girls clothing, she looked more like a girl than ever before. Even her breasts were slightly bigger. She smiled slightly as she walked past to wake up Kiva.

"Right then James, should we get going?" I was speechless. Gold had never liked being a girl all that much and that is why she had dressed herself in boys clothing, hid her breasts and put on a fake voice when in public.

[James, are you ok? C'mon we should get going.] I just nodded as we left the centre. Gold then turned to me.

"So what do you think of the new look? The boy thing was getting old anyway, I needed a change and I figured well now the secret is out I should act my sex right?" Her voice cracked slightly, I could tell she didn't like her new look but she was putting up with it for some reason.

Before we got to the gym though I saw probably the weirdest person possible outside, she looked to be trying to get her Ledyba from a tree. She was a smallish girl, around 5 ft 5" she had red hair in a long ponytail held by a green hair band, she was quite tanned and was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves, black leather fingerless gloves, a denim shirt that went down to her mid thigh and black running shoes with red laces. When she turned around and noticed us I could see her eyes were green with gold flecks. She made her way over. But just as she reached us she tripped and fell onto me. I stumbled back and managed to catch her, her face was so close I could probably count the flecks in her eyes.

"Thank you for that. My name is Kayla Meer. Nice to meecha!" She wore a stupidly happy grin on her face which kind of creeped me out but she soon went back to coaxing the Ledyba down from the tree. We just stared at her for a minute before I decided to allow Vex out of his ball to stretch for the upcoming gym battle. The moment Vex had come out of the ball and said his first "Dratini" Kayla was upon him. Wrapping her arms around him and squealing in delight. Vex was not too happy.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod why didn't you say you had a Dratini! They are one of the coolest dragon types EVER!" She had left her duffle bag over at the tree and I had noticed it was stitched up slightly at the strap, the Ledyba had come down from the tree and was now sleeping on her bag but she didn't seem to care. Vex was slowly turning from blue to purple to white from how long she was holding him before she loosened her grip and he could breathe again.

I turned to Gold who just shrugged, I turned back and she had a strawberry pocky in her mouth, nibbling it like a toothpick. Wait what? A pocky, she had no box on her, her outfit had no pockets and her bag was over by the Pokémon gym entrance with a flying bug laid on top. Where did it come from? Gold was just a speechless trying to get words out that just evaporated on her tongue.

"Anyway guys, I best be going. I hope to see you guys again." She gave her biggest grin yet and ran off before realising she forgot her bag. She recalled the Ledyba (why didn't she do that in the first place?) and tried to run off however she got her bag strap caught in the tree and a ripping sound confirmed the new stitches for it. She then reached into her bag and in a blur had wrapped the strap in duct tape before finally running towards the Ruins of Alph.

"That was... Entertaining." Gold looked extremely confused and Kiva was over by Vex trying to calm him down, he was finally back blue again though he still had a light imprint of Kayla's hands around his neck.

"Yeah, erm. Do you want to go inside?" Gold nodded and we walked into the gym. It was surprisingly cool in here compared to the 23 degrees Celsius outside. The gym was a large open space with stands all around the field for people to watch the battle. The battlefield was mostly sand with a few rocks sticking out here and there, nothing too fancy. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome challenger, I am Falkner. Leader of the Violet gym. State your name so that we may battle." Falkner was stood on a raised platform above the field. He was a young man, no older than seventeen with dark blue hair which swept over one of his eyes and was naturally quite spiky, he wore a light blue tunic-like top and dark blue shots that ended at the knees as well as a light blue jacket. He raised a white-gloved finger at the last sentence.

"My name is James Ashcroft of New Bark Town; I have come here for a Zephyr badge."

"Ah yes, I have heard about you. Son of May Ashcroft is it? I had the great pleasure of meeting your father once as well. Very fine people, I am hoping for a good battle today and Gold, so nice to see you again although your clothing sense has changed. Though I must say it is for the better. Have you considered my offer of-"

"Not if you were the last guy on earth Falkner."

"That hurts Gold, it really does. Anyway James Ashcroft, step onto the platform so we may begin." I walked over to the small platform, drawing Vex's Great Ball as I did. Falkner generally uses his Pidgey first which is around level 12 then follows up with a Pidgeotto around level 17 so I will save Kiva for the Pidgeotto since I didn't want to take any chances.

"And now to begin. I'm Falkner, the Violet City Pokémon Gym Leader! People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon! Go Pidgey!" the ball was thrown high up into the rafters and the Pidgey shot out, It landed on the tallest rock on the field and held itself like a majestic eagle, instantly demanding respect.

"Go Vex. Knock it off its perch." Vex appeared on the field and shot a glare at the Pidgey. Gold rushed to the side so she could referee the match.

"This will be a two on two Pokémon battle. Winner is decided when both Pokémon are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Vex, use twister"

"Pidgey, use fly!" Falkner wasn't so smart. As Pidgey made it high up into the rafters ready to attack the twister got steadily bigger until it hit the Pidgey and spent it spiralling towards the ground. Twister does 2 times the damage when used after a technique of partial invulnerability such as Fly or Dig.

"Get up Pidgey and use quick attack." The Pidgey picked itself up slowly from the ground and then suddenly became a blur before slamming into Vex's side. However its injuries caused the Pidgey to fall just in front of Vex.

"Vex, use Dragon Rage." Vex opened him muzzle and shot a long stream of purple flames that enveloped the poor bird. Bruised and Burnt the Pidgey was recalled by his master. I took out Vex's ball and recalled him too.

"Go Pidgeotto, the wind is finally with us!" Pidgeotto took its spot in the rafters. Keeping a close eye on me for any movements.

"Go Kiva, you can do it." Kiva ran onto the field from where she was stood with me. Her jewel was glowing slightly and I could feel her excitement, after all this was her first battle of the day.

"Pidgeotto use Sand Attack." Kiva tried to dodge but Pidgeotto launched the sand in a wide arc and so she was still caught in the face with it, she frantically tried to shake it off, costing her a few seconds which Falkner took advantage of.

"Quick attack!" The Pidgeotto disappeared for a second before reappearing and slamming into Kiva. Kiva quickly got back up, a small cut had started bleeding where Pidgeotto's beak had caught her.

"Kiva, Shadow Ball!" her jewel glowed as a small dark sphere appeared. She launched this at the Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it!" But it was too late; its wing had already been hit with the shadow ball. Crumpling some of the feathers and rendering any flying attacks useless since it needed to put all of its efforts into flying.

"Kiva, use Psychic, aim for the ceiling" Kiva nodded and her eyes glowed blue as the Pidgeotto gained a blue outline. It then shot up and hit its back on the roof, crying out in pain it began to fall and made a soft landing on the sand. Thank Arceus for that. Who knows what could have happened if it hit a rock.

"Pidgeotto use this!" Falkner threw a potion onto the battlefield which shattered in midair and drenched the Pidgeotto, healing it slightly. I just needed one more move to end this.

"Pidgeotto, roost!" Oh no you don't.

"Kiva, use return!" I hoped this worked. I don't know where my trust with Kiva was at now but I would be happy if this worked. I suddenly had a heavy feeling coming from my heart as Kiva channelled her emotions into the attack, the jumped up and blasted the bird right back into Falkner's arms.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle; James Ashcroft of New Bark Town is the winner!" Falkner walked up to me.

"I lost, though it was to be expected. You have your parent's blood alright, here the Zephyr badge. Proof you have bested me in Pokémon battle. I would also like you to have this TM. It contains Roost. I would have shown you what it did but your Espeon would have none of it. She must really love you to produce an attack that strong."

"Thanks, also what were you saying about my fath-" I was interrupted by the door opening behind us.

"Erm, hi. Do you have a bathroom in here because I have lost the Pokémon centre and I really need to go. Oh look it's the Dratini guy." I groaned, Falkner pointed off somewhere towards the back of the gym and Kayla ran off accidently tripping over my bag which was laid beside the platform.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?"

"It doesn't matter. So where do I go from here?"

"Go south to Azalea Town, you could just ask Gold over there. She is the expert with this."

"No it's fine, thanks for the battle though. See you again Falkner."

We walked out of the gym into the afternoon sun and sighed, next stop Azalea Town.

* * *

><p>AN: This update is for bluetoonlink and BadaForce, who I decided to update for despite not getting the number of reviews specified. I think it is stupid anyway so I figure I'll stop asking for reviews. Just review if you want to people although it will always be in my little signature.

Since no one tried my little game last chapter I suppose I will tell you. The first anime reference is the name Kiva from Megas XLR and the second anime reference was in the disclaimer where I said I had a bounty of $$60,000,000,000 which is the bounty for Vash the Stampede in the anime Trigun.

Kayla Meer, the weird dragon loving lady was supplied by Lord Genesis Shadow, I will in fact now take OCs and will definately try and slot them in, just ask. and as always... Have a nice day/night

Read and Review

TomA62975 Has Signed Out.


	7. Kiva's first challenge

Hey guys. I'm back again. My hiatus of sorts lasted a LONG time. I just got severe writers block and had to clear out another idea before I could continue this because I know there are people out there who value this fic's continued existence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon. If I did god there would be some huge frigging changes. Specifically with the anime.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful apart from a few trainer battles and despite Gold saying we would 'reach Azalea by nightfall' we were currently sat in a small clearing with a small open fire in the middle. Gold had taken the opportunity for rest to bring out most of her other Pokémon which included the Umbreon which she kept out almost all the time, the Alakazam slash lock pick, The Typhlosion who had lit the fire, an Ampharos and a Kingdra. Gold then explained that Gyarados was too big to keep with her this far inland and Lugia had to be kept in his ball in case poachers tried to take him whilst his guard was down. His own choice.<p>

We had two small tents set up. My mum had packed her old one from her days travelling, it was slightly worn but otherwise perfectly fine. I released Vex and let him go and meet the other Pokémon where he got into what looked like an interesting conversation between the Kingdra and the Typhlosion, Kiva was laying down next to me curled up with her forked tail flicking lazily every couple of minutes.

"Are you ok James?" Gold asked breaking the silence by the fire; I raised my head slightly from looking into the flames.

"Yeah, just thinking about a few things is all." I tried to end the conversation there but no such luck.

"Well, Poké for your thoughts?" I let out a long breath.

"It isn't all that important." I stood up and walked towards the forest. I was planning to get some berries for my Pokémon; Kiva suddenly shot up and started following me before I waved my hand sending her back to Gold.

"So, what's eating him?" Gold asked quietly. I barely heard it, but to be honest it didn't matter if she knew. I just wanted some privacy for a while.

**Kiva's POV**

My head spun slightly as I opened my eyes and found I was staring right into the fire. Guess I accidently fell asleep. I raised my head slightly and managed to grasp a few snatches of conversation.

"**Well anyway, I was against the idea of going with Gold at first but then there was this giant Fearow that came out of nowhere and I knew I could get it with my lightning attacks so I decided to help her then I asked to go with her. Sort of out of impulse really-" **Ampharos was really getting into conversation with Vex whilst Alakazam was shaking his head, possibly from a newly formed headache from hearing the over excited evolved sheep.

"**So who do you reckon that weird guy is with Gold and Kiva?"**

"**I dunno. Gold's boyfriend? Kiva's new trainer? Kiva's boyfriend?"**

"**Yeah**,** funny guy**.**" **Kingdra and Typhlosion was having a small discussion in the corner. I let it slide for now, though it wasn't like I could do much damage at level 24 against a level 79 and a level 78. And they knew it too.

"-for your thoughts?" My ears plucked up slightly from hearing Gold's voice.

"It isn't that important." I heard James say as he stood up and moved towards the forest. Something was definitely up, maybe he could tell me and I quickly got up and was about to follow him before he waved me back towards Gold. Maybe some time alone could help him with his thoughts.

I walked back over to Gold and sat down. She leaned over slowly and whispered.

"So, what's eating him?" I shook my head. James was too far away by now but I could still feel his aura in the distance. I hope he would be alright.

"I thought you were a psychic Pokémon?" Gold said quietly.

[I am, but I don't know what's wrong. I think it's best if we leave him alone for a while.] Gold seemed satisfied with the answer before flicking to her translator on her Pokétch before waving it towards the Pokémon where it picked up the conversation between Kingdra and Typhlosion.

"Hey!" As she rushed off to give the two Pokémon a scolding from whatever it was they were talking about now I walked towards James's tent before lying on the blanket in the corner and falling back into a difficult sleep.

**James's POV**

I finally came upon the small garden of bushes I was looking for and found berries of all different varieties. I picked some Sitrus berries and some Pecha berries for Vex. I stopped for a second and looked around. I had the feeling I was being watched, suddenly a blue flash went by behind the bushes but before I could investigate I could feel a presence in my mind, it was cold very unlike Kiva's.

[You smell of HER, human.] I looked around carefully trying to find the source of the voice. I soon felt pictures being dragged to the front of my mind, though I couldn't tell what they were.

[I see you are close with her. She who was always so much better than me. I will enjoy our next encounter.] And with that the presence left my mind. I was confused and felt strangely violated, as if someone was not searching my memories but my emotions too. I quickly gathered up some more berries and ran back to the camp.

Gold looked up as I approached. She was sat over by Typhlosion and Kingdra for some reason though I got the general idea when I saw the small lumps on top of both of their heads. Just as I was about to explain what happened I suddenly forgot what I was going to say. I just shrugged.

"Hey Gold, I'm going to go to bed now**,** ok?"

"Sure I guess. Did you sort everything out?" This puzzled me slightly before I realised what she was talking about.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"What's wrong now?" My mind has just gone completely blank for a second before an image flashed in my head. A face, though it wasn't human. I only caught a glimpse of white and blue before it disappeared.

"Nothing, I just need some sleep. Good night." Before Gold could say anything I crept into the tent so to not wake up Kiva and almost fell asleep instantly.

**A few hours later**

In the morning I awoke to a loud Spearow outside. As I moved Kiva shuddered in her sleep. Mumbling something incoherent. I gently shook her awake and she recoiled at my touch before she recognised me.

[James, thank Arceus. I thought you were someone else.] She shook her head slightly and walked out of the tent. I followed suit and found that the weather had actually gone quite cold. A large gust of wind swept against the tents and rattled the poles keeping them held up. Gold was sat by the newly relit fire.

"Good morning. This is some weird weather; it's the middle of July." I just nodded and sat down next to her. Gold passed me a bowl of some kind of stew; I looked at her, puzzled as to why she gave me it.

"It's Kiva's breakfast James." She laughed slightly as I put the bowl down in front of Kiva who ate slowly whilst her eyes darted around the surrounding area.

"Are you ok Kiva?" She jumped slightly at the mention of her name but glanced at me and nodded.

[Just a little shook up from a bad dream is all.] I wasn't convinced but I let it go for now. Gold passes me a breakfast of eggs and I ate it greedily. I knew we weren't going to have much food until later.

We ate in silence until we were all done; Gold was the first to finish and started to pack up the tents. Throwing mine over to me when she put it back into its sack.

[James, this weather isn't natural. There is a smell in the air but I can't think of where I know it from.] Suddenly Gold stopped moving; I turned and saw her fall to the ground. I ran over to her and found she was still breathing.

[Her aura shows she was hypnotised. She will be ok but who would-] She was cut off by a figure landing by the fire instantly putting it out.

[S-Sarah?] Kiva obviously knew the Pokémon that had just landed, as it walked out of the shadows of the trees I saw she had white fur coating most of her body except for the ends of her legs, the tip of her tail and some spots in the middle of her back her ears were long and kite shaped with blue on the inside and above her dark blue, almost black eyes was what looked like hair that went across her forehead and at either side draped down the sides of her head. It was a Glaceon, one that Kiva seemed very familiar with.

[Hello, Kiva is it?] She laughed cruelly; I felt a shiver down my spine as she laughed. She then shook her head towards me.

[So, Kiva. Tell me, who is this? Don't tell me you have become a slave of one of these humans?] Kiva soon snapped out of her trance like state and growled back.

[I am not his servant. I am his partner. Don't you dare harm him because of me.] Kiva jumped in front of me defensively, the Glaceon known as Sarah just laughed. The same cruel laugh as earlier.

[Wouldn't dream of it sis. Now we need to talk, go tell your master to go bang his head against a tree or something.] Kiva growled again at these 'words'. I didn't understand why the Glaceon was allowing me to hear her side of the conversation before it became obvious when I felt her presence enter my mind. She felt so familiar, then suddenly all of the memories of the previous night came back, including why I had even went off alone in the first place.

I groaned slightly at the dull ache in my head as I tried to expel the Glaceon from my mind.

[Ah sis, some good stuff in here. It seems he doesn't trust you as much as you do for him. In fact many of his thoughts go towards the other human over there. Much stronger mind, I had to put her to sleep. She wasn't as fun to play with.] Kiva started shaking in rage and tried to help me by sending me messages to resist against her and not to listen to what she says.

I slumped down to the ground clutching my head. I could feel memories flashing by inside my head. Gold and Lyra leaving New Bark Town, the visit to the Ruins of Alph after hearing of the Unown report getting filled, watching Gold on TV raise the trophy to show she had become Pokémon Master of Johto, my encounter with Silver, waking up to Kiva at the other end of the bed.

[Ah yes, here looks interesting. See, funnily enough you gained mother's psychic powers as an Eevee. Ugly little thing you were as well, but I gained mine when I reached this form. After I left the forest when mother died I went north and got on one of those**,** boats those humans call them, I ended up at the region of Sinnoh and was chased by every kind of poacher and collector imaginable until I found a snowy area. I found it perfect, I stayed in the trees during the strong storms and any Pokémon I found were weak from the snow, I gained experience quickly. Then one day I found a weird stone, implanted in the ground and then I whited out for a minute and found I was in this form. I soon realised I had to go see how the rest of the family was doing and headed back here and who do I find? My youngest sister. The shiny, the favourite and of course the human that had made her his slave so I decided to mess around a bit. Planted thoughts of depression in his head bringing out the angst and jealousy he had been feeling. It was fun for a while but I just really wanted a chance to talk with you.] The Glaceon took a step towards us and I felt the presence in my mind grow stronger.

[But you know Kiva? You were always my favourite sister. The rest were all boring, who wants to be a Leafeon or a Jolteon huh? But you were the best because you were so trusting. In fact you never put anyone to blame for anything. Let me tell you a secret, do you remember your little friends? The gold Pidgey? The multi plumage Noctowl? The purple Furret? Well I had an Espeon tip off a group of youngsters about a few rare Pokémon in your vicinity. I don't suppose you remember them do you?] Kiva was now shaking in rage rather than fear, she charged at her sister but before he could even move I felt the presence grip tighten on my mind and I screamed in pain. Kiva stopped and quickly turned to me, I could see what she was planning and that she knew it would break the bond of trust I forged with her just a few days before.

[I'm sorry James.] She said quietly so that only I could hear, a tear rolled steadily down her face as she put a paw on the side of my head and closed her eyes. I felt a new presence enter my mind. One that quickly swept through my entire mind and pushed back the other presence. I felt more memories flash through my head before it finally stopped darker memories this time that the Glaceon was using in order to try and make Kiva back off, I felt a huge surge of relief moments later however. Both of them had gone from my mind. I felt my eyes close and felt nothing more.

**Kiva's POV.**

I was panting heavily. I saw everything, every memory, every emotion, every subconscious thought. I would never be able to forget what I had just seen. I turned back to my sister who was slightly dazed by the force I had taken her from James's mind. Tears were coming down my face now as all I could feel was sadness and guilt. I had seen everything James had kept hidden and more. Sarah recovered quickly however.

[Well. How did it feel? Betraying his trust like that. Everything was put up for you to see, his memories, his emotions, how he feels about you and little Goldilocks over there. Didn't it feel refreshing to learn everything he had hidden from you? Now you know more about him than probably he does-] she was cut off as I lifted her into the air and slammed her back down.

[You dare assault your own sister?] She screamed. I soon felt deep inside for the emotions James had shown the most during my time with him and those I had felt whilst inside his mind. Love, happiness, hope. I started harvesting it into psychic power and felt my body heat up rapidly before finally releasing it in a massive shockwave that shock the entire area. Sarah took the hit straight on and went flying against one of the nearby trees. I saw her slump to the ground but her aura was still there. She would live.

I heard Gold stir behind me as she dragged herself to her feet.

[Gold, go and capture her please.] And then I blacked out as Gold drew an Ultra Ball from her belt.

**James's POV**

I opened my eyes to an extremely bright light. I quickly closed them again, counted to three and reopened slowly. I was in a Pokémon Centre, again. My vision swam hazily for a moment before becoming focussed again. I turned my head and saw Gold leaning against the wall, watching me. I sat up and found I was in no physical pain. I looked around for a familiar green but Kiva was nowhere to be found.

"Kiva is ok. They had her put in another room because the Chanseys noticed a very strong mental link in between you two. Care to explain, or am I just going to sit here wondering what to do with the Glaceon Kiva told me to catch?" I shot up at the mention of the Glaceon and found that Gold was holding an Ultra Ball at her side that was shaking slightly.

"Yeah, she really wants to escape. Luckily the Ultra Ball can hold a legendary trying to break out and believe me two have tried. So what happened? Because the only other person I know who has reached that possible link with a psychic Pokémon is-"

"-Silver." We said at the same time. I winced as I remembered that morning.

"Well, the Glaceon you caught is actually Kiva's sister Sarah who caused the cold this morning to get us off guard before hypnotising you to sleep and she tried to manipulate Kiva by using my thoughts and memories."

"Then what happened?"

"Kiva drove the Glaceon out of my mind." I hoped Gold would not ask the next question but it came anyway.

"How?" Her voice had lightened considerably; I could now hear the worry and anxiety in her voice.

"She- she swept through my mind and drove the Glaceon out but the Glaceon had made it to where Kiva could see everything. All my thoughts, memories, emotions, everything." Gold looked horrified as I recounted the feelings I had felt at that point. Suddenly the door opened and a Nurse Joy walked in with Kiva.

"Well, my cousin told me about you. I'm going to have to tell every Pokémon Centre from her to the Indigo Plateau to watch out for you if you keep this up." I smiled slightly; Kiva who was walking by the Nurse Joy also smiled softly but soon stopped and bowed her head when we locked eyes, her ears dropping to the point of almost touching her neck.

"Also Miss Gold, I looked over the charts and there is nothing dangerous with the link between the two. Just that Kiva has a deeper understanding of her trainer." Gold nodded and thanked the Nurse who left quickly. Just then Gold's phone started ringing, she pulled it out and excused herself before running out of the room but not before a small snatch of conversation was heard.

"**Hi honey, listen I saw something nice at the store today and I decided to buy it with your money, sorry**.**"**

"Mum, I told you don't touch my money."

"**In all due fairness honey you have over 4 million Poké at home and the item I got was on sale**.**"**

The rest was drowned out by trainers in the lobby of the centre. I soon realised I was alone with Kiva.

[Listen James. I'm sorry, there was no other way I could have helped you. I tried to avoid it all but she shoved it in my face. I didn't mean for it to be like that.] I understood, but one question was still fresh in my mind.

"What happened? When I woke up I was told we have a bond now that was stronger than before. What does that mean?"

[Um. How do I put this?] She looked down again in shame. Her ears now pressed up against the back of her neck. I could feel an overwhelming sense of guilt coming from her.

[Basically when I was removing Sarah from your mind she started using the contents of your mind, stuff like memories, emotions, hopes, fears, dreams. And turned them into live ammunition in order to either stop me from dispelling her from your mind or this is what she intended after all for me to break my trust with you. I eventually absorbed so much of you that in order to not completely white out the moment I exited your mind I had to leave a part of me there too and so we are connected.]

"But what does that mean for me then?" I was slightly scared now, it could mean anything.

[Have you ever heard of the mark of the Gardevoir family?]

"What?" I remember researching Gardevoirs and Gallades before starting my journey. As I did with most other Pokémon besides the legendaries but nothing said anything about a mark.

[Well if a member of the Gardevoir/Gallade evolution line has complete trust in a person they bestow upon them a mark. A Kirlia and an old friend told me that the mark has several different uses for a human. Firstly you can understand any Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir or Gallade. Secondly, it allows you to read emotions from each other and sometimes even transfer thoughts and even memories. And lastly it allows a human to use a small portion of psychic abilities. Our connection is not that in depth. From what I know I am able to do what I can do now at an amplified state meaning I can sense where you are, we are able to read each other's emotions which technically I wasn't supposed to do in the first place though it only happened sometime after I evolved. I can communicate with you and only you across long distances. I found out yesterday that in battle I can utilised your emotions into raw power like we saw the Alakazam do when he attacked you and finally, do you remember the link I opened with you to be able to understand Vex the other day? I don't think I can close that again. You will be able to understand Pokémon.] I just sat there stunned as to what I just heard. I felt a small bit of anxiety come from the Espeon as I thought about what I just said.

"So there really was no way to avoid this? You now know and have access to any memory, any emotion I have felt for anybody else and you can read my current emotions. I feel that I no longer have privacy anymore. I want to kill that Glaceon bitch." I was shaking in my rage and Kiva quickly backed off at the emotion she was feeling. I didn't care.

"Please just go to Gold for a minute. I need to think about this." She nodded and exited the room. I felt several pangs of sadness and guilt and I instantly felt sorry, I walked over to the table in which Gold had deposited the Ultra Ball before she left and pushed the button in the middle, the Glaceon emerged and yawned slightly before looking around and as she saw me she backed away slightly.

[Please don't. For what it is worth I'm sorry. I was trying to get to her; you don't know how it was growing up to someone who always took higher priority to you in your own families eyes.]

"Don't I?" My voice had dropped to barely a whisper. I remember the point of my childhood when Gold first arrived in New Bark Town and how everyone adored her because of how she helped people and was so much more adult for her age.

[I suppose you do. She merged with your mind didn't she? Kiva**,** I mean. I figured if I could get her angry enough she would just attack me. That way I would actually be able to defeat her in battle. I didn't mean for her to manually dispel me from your mind. I panicked and everything I had seen I tried to block her way with but she absorbed too much. Before I could leave your mind before she got too overwhelmed I was already forced out and I realised she had linked herself with you for your safety. I was so engrossed in revenge**,** only then did I realise how much of a mess I actually made of your mind.] I listened to her explanation closely but I still felt angry, and I had a few more questions for her.

"Why me? You could've just knocked me out as well as Gold and had your fight with her then. So why did you keep me there?"

[I figured if I attacked the human she had so obviously grown attached to it would hurt her more. I saw her with you, I saw her evolve through happiness. She looked almost like mother except for the colouring. That just made me even angrier. So angry I thought I could actually do anything to be able to hurt her without consequence but instead I have destroyed the trust her own partner had with her. I am so sorry, go ahead you can keep me in that ball forever if need be. If it helps you with your pain.] I released the breath I was holding; I decided to accept her apology.

"No, I wouldn't do that to any Pokémon no matter how bad the crime. Though I will still give you punishment, just not with me dishing it out." I turned my back and focused my mind. I found it easy to do now for some reason.

_Kiva._

After a few seconds the Espeon appeared at the door. I walked over to her and patted her on the back before pushing her into the room; I leaned down and gently whispered in her ear.

"I forgive both of you. You now have to find it in yourself to forgive her." I felt a slight sadness and pain when I said I had forgiven both of them. Then she looked around the room and saw Sarah in the corner. She was lying on the floor with her ears flattened and sadness evident in her eyes. Kiva walked towards her and I closed the door quietly.

_I understand you did what you must to protect me. And I thank you for that._

* * *

><p>Here you go, waited a few weeks for this. Was it worth it? The mention of the Mark was used with permission from my beta and good friend nightshadowdark. Lord Genesis Shadow also had a hand in the betaing process but wasn't all that important. Nah just kidding mate. Go check out thier fics. They are very good.<p>

Right now the thanks are out of the way, I understand this chapter has a different... Feel to it I guess but it is here for a reason. Now for a poll, if I can figure out FFN for long enough I will put up a poll on my profile for you to go see. Anyway if you didn't get the hints dropped by Nurse Joy they are indee in Azalea Town meaning. That's right, the next gym and James is introduced to Kyri (The Guardian of the Forest... I suck at naming.) Right then as always... Have a good day/night

TomA62975 has Signed out._  
><em>


	8. Meeting Kyri

I did this chapter quite quickly because I figured I wanted to get it over and done with. Seems to me like useless filler but certain individuals may think differently. We will see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the character Gold (except her personality) or the Mark which belongs to nightshadowdark.

The Nurse Joy smiled at us on the way out. We exited the Pokémon centre to find ourselves surrounded by forest. We appeared to be in the centre of a relatively large town. South of us there was the Pokémon Gym and the "Charcoal man's house" as Gold called it. Just left of us tucked into a sort of alcove in the trees was the Pokémart. The sign easily visible over the trees. There were a few more houses dotted around, mostly in the south side of the town though one house seemed to stick out more to me for some reason and that was the house that was almost part of Ilex forest in another alcove in the trees.

Sarah had apologised to Kiva after a long time of conversation Sarah had came out of the room and politely asked if she could join the party for a while. I figured why not, though I made sure to keep her away from Gold who was still holding a grudge from the whole hypnosis thing. Kiva was by my side as we headed towards the Pokémart to resupply and tried not to catch my eye.

"Gold what do we even need to go to the Pokémart for anyway? I mean most of the battles on that last route were yours and you didn't even let the other trainers get a hit in." Gold seemed a little bit happier than usual. Maybe it was the change of scen**e**ry but she had a bit more of a spring to her step.

"Well first I have to see the delivery man and get the thing my mum bought me and secondly we need more food since Ampharos decided he wanted six helpings of food last night."

"When was this?"

"When you were skulking around in the bushes. Speaking of which what was wrong with you yesterday?"

"Amplified emotions."

"What?" **T**hen her eyes fell on Sarah's Ultra Ball clipped on my belt.

"I don't see why you took her offer to join your team. I mean look at what happened between you and Kiva because of it."

[And she saw exactly what I did. She had to in order make me absorb that much from James's mind in the first place, I suggested we take her with us. After all**,** if somebody else were to find out.] Gold shuddered at this. I knew exactly who crossed her mind at that point.

"Fine whatever. Erm, here." I decided to look up at that moment and found we were in the Pokémart, Gold had just given the clerk a rather large list of items. The clerk came back a few minutes later with the foodstuffs.

"Thank you. Right**,** so now you have a dragon, a psychic with a major frigging psychic bond with you and a psychopathic Glace-"

"It was just a spur of the moment thing." Gold just sighed.

"And you swallowed that up? She invaded your mind. Tried to use your own emotions to turn Kiva against you and by the looks of it she did a pretty good job!" At that moment Kiva and I looked at each other at the same time. As our eyes met briefly I saw the same question burning in her mind, did we make the right choice?

"It doesn't matter now. I have forgiven her, Kiva has forgiven her and everything is fine now. Except for**,** well stuff me and Kiva have to work out on our own it seems."

"Everything is fine now? Just listen to yourself for a minute. I knew you were an overly trusting person but this is just stupid. (Gold turned to the courier by the counter but not before shoving the item box full of food she just received into my chest, winding me slightly) Hello, do you have a package for Gold? Thank you." She turned around holding a small package which she opened with one sweep of her hand, showing she got these packages quite often.

"A Soothe Bell? Fair enough but I have about 6 of these." She pondered for a second before crouching down next to Kiva.

"Here you go Kiva, why don't you wear this. Its fine, my mum loses track often of what she has already bought me. And it will look nice on you**.**"

Kiva nodded and Gold gently touched her leg with the bell and a small rope shot out of the bell and wound itself around Kiva's leg from where the bell touched to the back. When she let go the bell was held up by the rope.

[Thank you Gold.] Kiva seemed a little more confident now. The Soothe Bell must be able to make a Pokémon more calm and I'm not sure why but it also seemed to make me a little more calm too. And a lot happier.

"Right then, let's get going. It is late afternoon and I know a friend we can stay with for the night. I'm sure she won't mind. I owe her a favour anyway so I might as well repay my debt whilst I'm here." I was slightly confused by this. She didn't mention anything about a friend on the way here.

We exited the Pokémart and headed west towards the forest, I stopped before I realised where we were going.

_So you felt it too?_

_A small feeling yes. It's weird._

"Come on James, what's wrong? She won**'**t bite." I was a little put off by this.

"Wait, she?"

"Well yeah. Oh c'mon don't say you're nervous about meeting a girl? You hung around two girls for the equivalent of half your life and are currently travelling with a girl and might I remind you of the gender of the two eeveelution _sisters_ you have under your wing?" Of course**,** typical of Gold to think it was a gender problem.

"Never mind then, let's just hurry up."

_Why not just say you want to avoid going?_

_Because I don't want to get Gold started on another one of her rants._

_Oh Arceus spare me, I've heard a few of those before._

Before I could stop myself I started laughing. Gold was staring at me like I was delirious. Then I realised she couldn't hear mine and Kiva's conversation. Actually I just realised something about Gold that I didn't see earlier. She had changed back into her 'boy**'**s attire' for a while. She looked down to see I was looking at her clothes and she just said

"I'm not going to wear that girly shit whilst I'm walking 'round a forest James." Laughing slightly she continued until we got to the house. Gold knocked twice and waited, I looked up and noticed a face looking down from the upstairs window before we heard movement on the stairs in front of the door.

The door swung open to reveal a girl of around mine and Gold's age, approximately 5 ft 7 inches. She was wearing a long dress that fell down to her ankles and was fit her form perfectly around her upper body and flowed slightly at the legs. Her hair was a slightly green colour that curled at either side of her face and she had deep blue eyes. Her skin was pale, almost white. She was very pretty.

"Hello, do you need something or- wait a minute you're... Gold! So nice to see you again" She moved forward and embraced Gold tightly before releasing her and looking at me.

"And this is?" She had a very light voice almost like silk.

"This is James. My childhood friend from New Bark Town. The one I told you about that time." The girl tapped her chin in thought before she finally raised a finger and he face lit up.

"Ah, yes I remember now. Nice to meet you James. My name is Kyriana, but everyone calls me Kyri." She held her hand out and I took it in a rather formal handshake. Her eyes never left mine, I could see a slight glint in the corner of her eye for a second but I ignored it. Probably the light.

"Anyway no point staying out at night, it gets pretty cold in the forest at night." She certainly seemed cheerful at least. As we stepped inside I noticed she kept to basic furnishings. The door was on the far left of her house so as we walked in the stairs was directly in front of us, a doorway to the side revealed a small but practical living area with several bookshelves lining the walls. An armchair was placed in front of a small table in the middle of the room and a couch was placed at the side directly in front of a small TV mounted on the wall currently switched onto the news channel.

"**In just a few days this year's Pokémon championships are about to get underway here at the Indigo Plateau. Contestants who have already cleared Victory road now wait in the small village to the west of the building. The elite four have shown their enthusiasm towards this year's batch of new contenders claiming "This will probably be the most challenging year yet" current reigning Pokémon champi-"** Kyri picked up the remote from the table and turned off the TV.

"They were talking about you y'know Gold?"

"I know. I'm going to have to go there soon." At this I looked up and stared at Gold.

"Wait, you just came back and now you have to leave again?"

"I'm sorry James but that's how it goes when you become Pokémon Champion or Pokémon Master of Kanto and Johto or whatever people call it nowadays. In fact I can guarantee that in another... I'm guessing two days Lance is going to ring me up and summon me back there. You will just have to continue on your own for a while whilst I'm gone." I couldn't help feeling a little downhearted at these words but I didn't let it show. Kiva nuzzled my leg slightly providing me with a little more comfort.

"I know you will beat 'em all Gold. I'll be cheering for you." Kyri was looking at me strangely when I said this.

"Anyway I'll make you two something to eat now. You must be hungry after the travelling, say James. Can you help a girl out and give me a hand?"

"Huh, oh sure. I guess." As I got up Kiva made a move as if to say she was coming with me.

_It'll be fine. I'm in the next room. If I need you I will call for you ok?_

She just nodded and Gold looked her way in confusion since I hadn't actually moved.

"And you have some explaining to do for Gold." Kiva just smiled, or as close to a smile as she could get and started to explain the new bond we had between us. All the while I could still feel small pangs of guilt when she explained how it all happened.

The kitchen was rather spacious with cupboards lining the walls. Counters went in an L shape along the right wall and stopped halfway along the back wall. An oven was sat at the end of the counter and at both sides of the corner of the counter there was a washing machine and a dryer. Immediately on my left was a table connected to the wall with a kettle and jars with labels such as Tea, Coffee, Sugar. There was also a small rack of mugs in between the kettle and the jars. Opposite there was a large freezer with a cupboard connected to the wall above it, a large window was on the left wall showing a rather small but well kept garden with Ilex forest in the background. The night was now turning a deep crimson. Kyri was looking through a cupboard connected to the far wall.

"Ah, there you are. Now we get to talk." She turned a small but kind smile on her face.

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?"

"First can you close the door?" I poked my head through the door a second before closing it gently.

"So?"

"You're Gold's childhood friend right? The one she spent eight years with before she left on her journey?"

"Yes that's right." I was confused now. She wouldn't ask for me to talk in private if it was just to ask me a few questions like this.

"So I can see why you would be so upset about her leaving again. Though there is also something else as well-"

"Hang on one second. I never said or even showed I was upset about Gold leaving again. She can leave whenever she wants. She did it 3 years ago no problem so I'm sure I can survive if she leaves again. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Maybe you will be ok if she leaves but not with the distrust you feel for your partner Espeon."

"What? Who the hell are you?" She just smiled and gently leaned against the counter behind her.

"I already told you my name is Kyriana, I've lived in this town since I was 9. Alone of course, I was raised in an orphanage that my parents left me at. Since I live so close to the forest I am in charge of taking the village offerings to the forest guardian Celebi every morning. Satisfied? But then I doubt it. You are showing a lot more distrust at me than you are at your Espeon partner though you are trying to hide it. So what happened?" She was definitely hiding something but she had a sort of trusting aura around her, so I decided to tell her the story of what happened between me, Kiva and Sarah the night before.

"I see. So because she broke the only rule of trust you actually gave her you don't trust her anymore?" I put my head down slightly and nodded. Kyri stepped away from the counter and slapped me across the face.

"What kind of excuse is that? You just told me you forgave both her and her sister but you're just too stubborn to let things die. Move on." I could hear Kiva moving in the next room.

_What happened?_

_Nothing, I'm fine._

_Sure you are._

I could detect a slight sadness in her voice when she said this. I could feel her settling back down however. It was a bit strange actually being able to feel and sense her.

"I'm guessing that because of that I managed a response from your partner, considering the fact you zoned out for a few seconds." I looked at her before I finally realised what I felt earlier. Her aura, not something I could sense normally but for some reason I could sense her through Kiva. And the aura didn't seem like Gold or any of the Nurses in the Pokémon Centre which meant...

"Hey, are you ok? Did I destroy a few brain cells too?" She held out her arm and shook mine slightly, and glanced down at the side of her arm where I saw a small tattoo. I quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it gently so her wrist was facing upwards.

"W-what are you doing?" The design was pretty weird looking and consisted of two thin black rings wrapped around her arm. They were about one and a half inches away from each other and situated on her arm just above her wrist. In between the lines there was two ribbon crossed with each other and in the centre of the design was a circle with a small G. I don't know how but I instantly knew what this was.

_Flashback_

_[Have you ever heard of the Mark of the Gardevoir family?]_

"_What?" I remember researching Gardevoirs and Gallades before starting my journey. As I did with most other Pokémon besides the legendaries but nothing said anything about a Mark._

_[Well if a member of the Gardevoir/Gallade evolution line has complete trust in a person they bestow upon them a Mark.]_

_End Flashback._

"You're part Gardevoir aren't you?" She shook her arm out of my grip and just smiled slightly.

"What made you think that?" I was mulling over the evidence slightly before I finally told her my reasoning.

"Firstly you said you were put in an orphanage when you were a young girl, however your personality speaks otherwise. A trait most people get from their parents, they had no choice but to put you there. Why? Because your father and mother didn't want to be seen with you in case anybody caught on and you would be taken away or killed. Secondly you managed to read my emotions precisely when any other time in my life no one has ever been able to figure out my emotions. There is only one Pokémon able to do that in the world we have discovered. Thirdly you have the Mark of the Gardevoir family, usually given as a bond of trust I think that your Gardevoir parent. Most likely the mother. Gave it to you for later in life when your powers became active in case part humans cannot use Gardevoir powers. And lastly your appearance made it obvious when I put all those clues together." Kyri was silent for a minute or so.

"Well done. I didn't think Gold would bring someone with a brain." I just sighed.

"No I could instantly tell something was weird about this house in particular. I think it had something to do with the bond me and Kiva now hold." I glanced towards the wall at where Kiva was sat behind it and noticed a small calendar on the wall. The date from yesterday was circled.

"It was my eighteenth birthday yesterday." She explained.

"No wait that can't be right." She looked at me confused.

"Eighteen is generally the age where people mature or basically become an adult meaning that must have been when your powers were unlocked however the fact that I haven't seen any kind of psychic power from you means you must have trained for a while. Quite a long time I would say, that is impossible though unless..." She seemed slightly scared at the moment. I could smell something faint in the air but couldn't place it, since Kyri came into the room she hadn't actually started cooking anything so where was the smell coming from before it hit me. Lavender, I figured I really shouldn't have gone with a female I had a bad feeling about. I felt my head spinning slightly as I saw Kyri with a look of concern on her face.

"Calm... Down." I managed to say before I felt the smell retract slightly and I was able to regain focus.

"You were afraid of me for a moment there because I was finding out about everything. So your body reacted with the first move it could against a male you had no intent to kill." I said whilst gasping slightly. Kyri just looked confused for a moment.

"But how were you resisting anyway. I didn't mean it but when it has happened before it never had an effect like that." I just smiled slightly.

"I once read a quote, it's from the bible. Matthew 6:24 "No one can serve two masters. Either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other." I suppose it works the same way in this case." Kyri still looked slightly confused but let it go for a moment, I managed to find the current trail of thought before I had been cut off by Kyri's 'outburst' before I finally figured it out.

"So when did you meet Celebi?" She was shocked at this question

"What?"

"You take offerings to the Guardian of the forest everyday so you would have gone yesterday, in which point you probably would have met Celebi itself and it told you about your powers since the only Pokémon who can sense psychic powers from afar IS a psychic Pokémon. Also Celebi has the ability to travel through time so you were most likely taken to the past or future and taught to train your powers for a few months maybe. Now the only time your powers activate without you realising is when your emotions get out of control since Gardevoir is an emotion Pokémon." She stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"You are exactly right. How did you figure all that out. I heard about psychic bonds but they don't directly affect the trainer unless the Pokémon... Wants them to... She thought you was in danger so she gave you as much information on my aura and whatever power she felt coming from me before you came in here. I see now. Anyway I guess we have helped each other out here, you can go and wait in there whilst I get something to eat for all of us.

"Wait, how did I help you?" She smiled. This time it was a much warmer smile.

"Because you helped me realise not everyone who will figure out what I am will try and kill me or even capture me. I heard that was possible." I nodded and smiled back but as I reached for the door handle she called out.

"She."

"What?"

"Celebi is a female, and don't ever get into the conversation of a certain Mew around her. You get a little more than you expected." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Thanks for that." I finally turned the handle and left the room, leaving Kryriana with her thoughts.

"What was that about?" I turned and saw Gold stood by the door, a look of confusion of her face.

"I couldn't really hear anything if you were having a private conversation but one moment Kiva was on her feet mumbling something about you getting hurt then suddenly I heard laughter and her face lit up." I started to explain what was said in there though I left out the parts about Kyri.

"I see (she leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear), so I'm not going to get any more fights between you two?" I shook my head slightly and she backed away.

I went to go sit down and Gold decided to pass the time with another one of her stories. Namely the one where she had been chasing Entei like a wild chicken but could never catch him. It was rather amusing to hear Gold fail about something for a change. Soon Kyri walked into the room holding a large tray of several assortments of food. There were some roast potatoes, omelettes with what looked like Sitrus berries in it which Kiva eyed greedily and some chicken.

"Here you go. Sorry about that. I didn't really have much time to make much without making you wait too long. Oh right and I also have something for your Pokémon too. There is space in the garden where they can go after we have finished eating." The meal didn't last too long, mainly because we were all hungry after today's ordeal. After we had finished Kyri led us through the kitchen and out the back door which I didn't see earlier was next to the oven, there was a small path leading down the side of the house and opened up into a beautiful garden.

"This garden was specially made for Pokémon since they sometimes wander in from Ilex forest so your Pokémon should feel welcome here, even certain flying legendaries." She said looking at Gold who instantly blushed before taking six Pokéballs of different colours from her belt and throwing them all up into the air. An Umbreon, Alakazam, Kingdra, Ampharos, Typhlosion and a Lugia appeared. Lugia instantly went to the largest part of the garden where he had more room and Gold went over to him and stroked his head slightly and apologised about the fact she had to keep him in his ball. I hesitated slightly as I drew the Great ball and Ultra ball from my belt before Kiva gave me a reassuring look. I threw the balls into the air and Vex and Sarah appeared.

"**Wow, that was a long nap. Hey can we perhaps battle a little more next time?"**

"Sure I'll try and find us an extra battle or two." I said to Vex without even realising it. Suddenly both Kyri and Gold stared at me, though Kyri had more of a look of understanding whereas Gold was just confused.

"You understood him?" Gold started walking over now and Kiva then had to explain to both of them why I could understand Vex.

"**Wait, you can understand me?"** I nodded and Vex seemed happy at that.

"**Finally a human that understands me if I need something. Speaking of which I'm hungry."** Although his stomach gave him away as he said that.

"Don't worry I'll go get some food for everyone." Kyri said as she bent down and petted Vex's head. She then rushed back inside.

"Ok, you I understand but Kyri too? What are you guys hiding?" Gold was now dangerously close to me. Her face hovering a few inches away from mine.

"I think Kyri better explain that." Just then Kyri came out with eight helpings of Pokémon food for everyone since Kiva had already eaten. Even Lugia ate the food and thoroughly enjoyed it, though I figured he would be used to something different. As Kyri put down the food however Gold quickly hooked her arm in hers and dragged her away saying that they "Needed to talk" a little louder than she was supposed to.

[Hey, James is it? Can you come over here a minute?] I turned and saw the Lugia looking directly at me. I gulped slightly but walked over anyway. As I walked past Kiva who was in some form of conversation with her sister I heard a small snatch of it.

[Is this your great punishment then? I have to travel with the human you treasure the most?]

[Yes, I need to keep an eye on you and I know exactly how you feel about Pokéballs so I figured keep you in one as much as possible and keep an eye on you when you aren't in one. Now tell me you didn't come over here to ask me just that Sarah.] The conversation faded slightly when I got to Lugia but I felt a small bit of embarrassment come from Kiva after whatever Sarah asked her. The Lugia then spoke.

[It is good to finally meet you. I have heard... Tales, from Gold whenever I was out of my ball. I do not come out often for both I and Gold know the measures in which poachers will try to capture me as a "collector's item"] He seemed disgusted at how everybody else seemed to regard him.

"Thank you, erm..." What does one call the legendary Pokémon of the sea?

[Just call me Lugia. I hate formalities, so do most legendaries. Just keep that in mind.] Confusion I felt was evident on my face at this point.

"Will I meet more legendary Pokémon?" He smiled, or at least the closest thing to a smile he could manage.

[Oh yes, Celebi has taken a slight interest in you and I believe one of my sisters in Hoenn too. Gold is popular in the eyes of the legendaries. As are your parents. It is only natural they take an interest in you.] I jumped slightly when he mentioned my parents. The next comment surprised me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

[Oh yes, May was a good trainer. I am sure she had told you about the time she had managed to calm down Groundon. Something he will never forget mind you, and she also won the respect of**,** I think it was Latias and maybe even Jirachi or Rayquaza? Which was the one who thought it was a good idea to plant their arse on top of a partially destroyed tower again?]

"Ho-Oh?" At this he chuckled slightly.

[Yes indeed, my counterpart was strange with his idea of... Home renovations, at least the dogs were happy.] I remembered the story Gold had told me where she had found the legendary dogs in the basement of the burned tower. I didn't really believe her until Lugia said it.

[Ah yes and don't even get me started on your father. He blitzed through Kanto and actually managed to calm down my good friend and his mates at one point, and he even found Mewtwo who had managed to slip off the radar at one point.]

"Erm, your friend and his mates?"

[Ah yes, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Zapdos was a lucky one, I don't know how I would be able to cope with two mates though and apparently he can't. He needs me to help every seven seconds. I even had to request to Gold to let me go and calm them down before we continued. TWICE!] It was quite amusing talking to Lugia actually, though of course he didn't know the identity of my father but he knew I was his son because of my aura that reflected both his and my mothers. After about 40 minutes more talk Gold finally came out of the house looking relatively happier and Kyri was also looking quite relieved.

[Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I haven't had much company over the last 40 years to dump my tales onto. It was nice to see someone who took an interest. But it is late and you must rest.] Lugia then put his head under his wing and went to sleep. Gold came over and tapped him with his Ultra Ball so he was returned.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"He was recounting a few stories about the legendaries."

"Hmm, odd. He never told me any of those. I will have to ask him at one point. For now we should get some rest. Kyri says she has a spare room we can stay in." I nodded and we walked back to the house. I noticed both Kiva and Sarah had dozed off and had somehow managed to curl up around each other. I gently shook them awake and led them back into the house, recalling Vex when he came over and asked.

The bedroom was upstairs. There was a small hallway with a bathroom at the end and one room on one side and a room on the other. A small cupboard was at the end of the corridor just next to the bathroom. Kyri led us into the room on the left, a window was in the centre of the room and gave magnificent views of Ilex forest, from here I could see the shrine of Celebi. Just then I caught a flicker of green by the shine but I dismissed it as a wayward leaf. There were two beds on either side and a small bundle of blankets in the corner however Kiva decided to jump up onto the right bed where I was heading.

"Good night guys. I'll wake you up tomorrow when I make my daily visit to the shrine which will be around 8:00, it that ok?" I nodded, too tired to think of a better response. I realised that I hadn't actually put Sarah back in her ball yet. I withdrew the ball.

[Good night James.] She said before being sucked back into the ball. I lay down on the bed and found it was surprisingly comfortable. Kiva jumped up beside me as I felt sleep take over my body.

**Kyri's POV**

"_No one can serve two masters. Either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other." _I now knew what he meant by that. After all attract doesn't work on somebody who is already in love.

* * *

><p>AN. Did you enjoy? for those who actually care this is actually the longest chapter of this story and Kyri has the honour of being the only non main character I will write a POV for in this story! And now I find myself in between a rock and a hard place... I may just take a break from this story for a while. Get some new ones written, for those who haven't realised yet I do requests and I take OCs so long as you mind your ideas being wrote by me and looking somewhat like this stuff. PM with whatever. If you feel you have an idea for what I should do in this story PM me also, I am open to suggestions. If for some reason that may be obvious you don't like this fic please do not use the review section to tell me about it. I would prefer a PM. And also a small note, I generally don't use bible quotes. This one just sort of came to me in a spur of the moment type thing. That is all and as usual... Have a nice day/night.

Read and Review

TomA62975 has Signed out.


	9. The Guardian of the Forest

Ok guys, I have started college now. This means I will not be able to write all that often and this story... Well I need a good reason to continue this to be honest. At the moment it looks as if the story is getting no interest at all. If that is the case I may as well stamp completed on it. I need to know people are interested. No interest, no story capiche?

Disclaimer: TomA62975 AKA me does not own Pokémon or any of the characters affiliated to the games or anime, I do however own James and Kiva and any other OCs in this game unless the person who created them is specified here.

* * *

><p>I coughed slightly as I ran out of the gym, cobwebs were hanging off my arms and had somehow gotten into my hair. Gold and Kiva ran beside me, we soon slowed our pace down to a walk heading in the direction of the Pokémon centre.<p>

"Last time I take your advice!" Gold just laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise he would pull out a Spinarak as his last Pokémon."

"What do you mean you didn't know, you've fought him before!"

"James he lives next to a frigging forest, don't you think he could have just gone in there and head butted a tree to get a Spinarak?"

"Fine, but the Beedrill he sent after us after throwing us the badge and cutting my arm was a bit over the top."

"That, I agree with!" We stopped a moment to regain our breath after running from a rampaging Beedrill and laughing so hard. Bugsy did _not_ like losing.

[Now that we are out of there can we-] Kiva was cut off by a large buzzing sound as we turned and found the Beedrill had followed us outside. We started running and didn't stop until we reached the centre.

"I am never catching a Weedle!"

"Me neither, or a Kakuna, or a Beedrill!" Gold laughed as she tried and failed to shake off the cobwebs. In the end she brought out her Ampharos.

"Ampharos, can you send a small electrical current and fry these cobwebs?" The Ampharos nodded and held out his hand which Gold took before recoiling in pain and after a second the cobwebs all fell off, the Ampharos then offered his hand to me.

"**Would you like a hand Mr Gold's friend?"**

"No thank you." I grabbed the Great Ball on my waist "Go Vex." The Dratini emerged, still panting slightly from his battle with the over energised Scyther.

"Vex, burn these cobwebs off me." With precision the cobwebs soon sh**r**ivelled up into little brown masses then blew out of the open centre door.

[Now thatthat is taken care of, let's heal.] I nodded and Kiva jumped onto the counter.

"May I take your other Pokémon please?" The Nurse Joy asked, I handed her Sarah and Vex and she took all three of them to the back room.

"Anyway, James. I was thinking, you were struggling quite a bit in that gym. Maybe it is time for you to get a fire type?"

"Gold, we are in the middle of the forest."

"Well, I have already arranged-" Suddenly another nurse called out.

"James Ashcroft! There is a May Ashcroft on the phone for you." Suddenly the entire Pokémon Centre was filled with excited buzzing, I managed to catch a few snippets of conversation as I passed.

"You mean THE May Ashcroft, the Pokémon Master of Hoenn?"

"Is that her son? Doesn't look so tough, I could take him."

"Yeah but look at the girl he's got with him. That is Gold, the Johto champion."

"No shit! So it is, shouldn't she be at the Indigo Plateau?"

"No man, you heard the Pokémon she got for transport?" I heard no more as I got to the separate area where the phone booths were located. I sat down at the end booth, my mother's face was staring back at me

"Hi mum."

"Hello James, how is your Pokémon journey going so far?"

"Other than being hospitalised twice, pretty much kidnapped by my best friend, just finished cleaning off cobwebs and a dragon obsessed trainer. Yeah it has been fun." My mum just smiled.

"Nice to hear you are having fun, also I have a little gift for you. If I worked the computer right..." Uh oh. A small puff of black smoke drifted across the monitor showed my mother had somehow broken the item transfer device.

"These were so much easier to use 16 years ago." She then stood up and rushed to the door which was just in sight of the computer, she popped her head out of the door and the shouts of 'Professor Elm!' was just barely heard, moments later the professor ran in and did something at the side of the screen.

"Done." He said then ran back outside.

"Here then James, my gift to you." A Pokéball appeared in the slot by the phone. I picked it up and pressed the button and the red plasma launched out of the open ball and on to the desk before forming into a small red and yellow bird.

"Take care of him, despite him being small he is as old as you are. But hasn't had much battle experience." I took out the Pokédex and pointed it at the bird Pokémon.

**Torchic, a fire bird Pokémon. It carries a heat sack inside its belly that feels warm when touched, this Torchic is currently level 13 and knows Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy and Ember.**

"Level 13." I repeated, mulling it over in my mind. "So 3 levels away from evolving."

"That's right." Gold said from behind me, I had not even realised she had got there.

"Well, I have to go. I am expecting a call, see you again dear." With that mum's face disappeared from the screen and replaced with black. The Torchic, who had been dozing slightly on the desk suddenly woke up.

"**Where am I? I see light, means I am out of my ball. But where is May?" **The bird was frantically running along the desk trying to find his trainer before his eyes fell on me.

"**Hey, James. Good to see you boy. Last time I saw you I was taller than you, wait... Why am I with you?" **I quickly explained what happened.

"**But you are young and **_**i**_**nexperienced. I can't have a partner like you, sorry kiddo but I only take the best."**

"So you are saying I can't rival my own mother?"

"**Pretty much, or your father. Though you probably already know that." **My head shot up at the mention of my father.

"You knew my father?"

"**Of course I knew him, red eyed guy from Kanto. Not my point, I am not coming with you until you prove yourself." **Just then Kiva walked in to the room carrying Sarah and Vex's Pokéballs in the air next to her. As she caught sight of the Torchic she dropped the balls and got into her battle stance.

"Hang on Kiva, this is our new team member"

[What?] I heard the voices on both sides as the Torchic and Kiva had shocked looks on their faces.

"You know. Team mates, buddies, pals, amigos, nakama." The Torchic looked at me as if I was insane.

"**Fine, but one thing. I want you to beat someone tough, using me. See if you can help me get stronger." **I could feel a pang of sadness come from the Torchic as he asked for strength.

"Alright then. But where will I find someone tough?" Gold pointed towards the door.

"You are the son of the former Hoenn champion and best friends with the Johto champion. There is a queue out there." I grinned.

"Sounds like fun." I attached Sarah and Vex's Pokéballs to my belt and walked out of the room. Surely enough there were about seven people in the lobby waiting who all stood up as I entered the room.

"One at a time!" I shouted before they all shouted out at once, immediately six of them closed their mouths.

"I'll challenge you." A picnicker stood up at the back and walked over.

"Let's go outside. One on One?" I nodded and followed him outside. The small crowd followed us, Gold was hanging back slightly with an amused smile on her face she always got when I battled. The Picnicker shouted as he reached his spot roughly 15 metres away.

"My name is Owen, remember it." He then unclasped a Pokéball from his belt and threw it on to the field.

"Go Sandshrew!" Ok, wasn't expecting that.

"Go Torchic."

"**Ok, the moment I deep six this guy I'm giving you my name May gave me. I am NOT being called by my species name."**

"Fine whatever, use Focus Energy." Torchic closed his eyes and took such a deep breath he almost inflated before releasing the air slowly and his eyes shot open.

"Sandshrew, use Rapid spin!" The Sandshrew curled into a ball before spinning on the spot, gaining momentum before launching itself at Torchic with incredible speeds, Torchic calmly side stepped it but was still knocked off balance slightly by the wind produced from the attack.

"Torchic, Scratch." Torchic ran at the Sandshrew who was recovering a little bit from the rapid spin attack he had over prepared for and slashed it in and upwards arc with his talons, cutting under the Sandshrew's scales at his side. The Sandshrew recoiled slightly at the critical hit.

"Sandshrew, use Poison sting!" Torchic couldn't dodge it at close proximity and took the dart in his stomach, he flew backwards as the dart injected its poison luckily the Pokédex shown Torchic had not been poisoned by it.

"Torchic, use Scratch then as it recoils jump over it and use Ember in its eye!"

"Sandshrew, use Defence Curl!" The Sandshrew rolled into a ball and hardened up its scales by putting them closer to his body, then uncurled just as Torchic reached him.

The effect was better than I expected, Torchic jumped first and scratched the Sandshrew on his way upwards under his chin, knocking its head upwards before spitting like balls of flame right into the Sandshrew's eye. It recoiled in pain and fell over.

"James won the match." Was all I could hear of Gold's commentary as I was swarmed by different trainers wanting to battle with the Torchic that overcame a type disadvantage. They soon found their way blocked by an angry looking Umbreon and Espeon. The Torchic walked over to me.

"**Good battling and tactics worthy of both your mother and father. But I am still unsure if I can actually trust you." **Kiva stared at him with a small glint of anger in her eyes.

_It is fine Kiva._

_Whatever you say James. _Kiva had some barely suppressed anger behind her voice and though she kept it hidden I could still feel it.

"Hey hang on a moment." The picnicker had walked over and was staring at me and the Torchic.

"That Pokémon is strong. I'll take it." He then unzipped his jacket revealing a big red R on his undershirt.

"Sandshrew, get up and use Swift on this pathetic bunch." The Sandshrew jumped to its feet and unleashed ten little yellow stars that flew straight towards us. I instinctively pushed the Torchic behind me and winced as the stars sunk into my skin, drawing a bit of blood along my arms and torso, it helped that the Sandshrew was a lot more weakened then the thief thought though it still packed a punch. As I fell back I saw Gold walk forward and the thief drew a ball which was completely black with a red R at the top.

"Go, snag ball." But before it got close to me and Torchic, Gold caught it in midair and sent it flying straight back at its user. Just then the thief was lifted into the air and thrown into a nearby tree, knocking him out. Stood a few metres away was Kyri.

"Glad to see you attracted trouble again Gold." Gold just smiled warmly and helped me up. The stars had long since disintegrated and left small gashes. But I was fine. Gold walked over to the thief and took the 4 Pokéballs from his belt and threw them in the air whilst Umbreon shot them all with a shadow ball each. The Pokémon were released and ran towards Ilex Forest.

"I'll get the police for him Gold. Just go back to my house for a bit."

"Thanks Kyri. I owe you two now." She smiled as Gold helped me up. I turned and recalled Torchic who was looking a little stunned after the whole ordeal and walked back to Kyri's house. We went inside and sat down on the couch.

_3, 2, 1. _I could hear Kiva giggling slightly.

"I thought I defeated that bunch of loonies. That guy from Kanto 16 years ago defeated them as well. Why are they here? Are they just using it as a facade now to steal Pokémon? And what the fuck is this 'Snag Ball'?"

"Told you." I whispered to Kiva.

[Who were they anyway?] Gold glanced at Kiva for a second in a look I imagined to be disbelief before answering.

"They are an organisation called Team Rocket. They steal Pokémon to sell for profit. They are led by a man known as Giovanni. I fought him once when I was helping out Cele- a friend of mine. Red from Kanto was the one to really take him down though. When I went to Giovanni's old gym Red's rival Gary was there as gym leader instead." Kiva and I both nodded when she stopped talking. Kyri walked in a few minutes later.

"**T**urns out the guy was a thug from Orre, he thought using the Team Rocket symbol would instil fear. He didn't realise who instils fear into Team Rocket." She grinned widely at Gold, who then threw her Pokéballs out of the window and into the back garden, then caught them as they came flying back. I also released Vex, Sarah and the Torchic. The latter suddenly found himself very uncomfortable as Sarah and Vex swarmed him to ask questions. I walked to the back door and walked out, sitting in the shade of the forest by the back of the garden, the Torchic walked over.

"**James, sorry about earlier. I think you are actually a capable trainer. It is just that I was raised by someone with so many strong Pokémon and she stopped the moment you were born so in truth I actually hated you for being born. I now know why I was given to you. Thank you." **The Torchic then held out his wing which I shook somewhat awkwardly.

"**Now can you tell me who these two are?" **I smiled as Sarah and Vex came over. Sarah looked inquisitive but also slightly scared in case the fire type did not like her and decided to give her a heat bath. Though Vex also had excitement in his eyes related to a new party member.

"The Glaceon is Sarah, the sister of the Espeon you have already met. Who is coming over now... And this is Vex the Dratini." The Torchic nodded then turned back to me.

"**Your mother used to call me Kasai, since she was terrible with names. Though I am your Pokémon, you can name me whatever you like." **

"Then I will have to think on it. Haven't got a name bank up here to think from. Kasai will do for now." Kasai nodded and went off to talk to Sarah and Vex. Most likely to find out my training habits.

[He is an interesting fellow isn't he?]

"Yes, a Torchic that is just as old as I am. Seems like somewhat of a brother." She laughed and I smiled slightly.

It was mid day before Kyri called me and the Pokémon back inside in order to take us through the Forest.

"Many people have gotten lost in there before. I believe it took Gold a good few hours after leaving this town to get through it."

"Wait how do you know that? You were here the entire time." Kyri started to go red slightly.

"Erm... You know, part Gardevoir. I know future sight."

"Liar, you told me you only recently got your powers. Hey get back here." Kiva and I watched in amusement as Gold started chasing the poor girl around the small town. It was a good 10 minutes before they both calmed down enough for us to be led through the forest. The forest itself was almost completely covered by shadow. It had a reputation of being the forest where time completely stops, I could see how people would think that. We followed closely behind Kyri, Kiva was looking around nervously and I kept thinking I could see shadows moving through the trees in the corner of my eye.

About 5 minutes into the walk we came across a small shrine that I saw from Kyri's window yesterday. Kyri quickly bowed to the shrine as we passed. The door was open and I could see a little wooden carving of a fairy like Pokémon. I stopped for a moment.

"Hey, Kyri. What does this shrine represent?" She looked back.

"It is to symbolise the guardian of the forest and time and the goddess of nature if you prefer, Celebi." I nodded.

"So this is the Pokémon you recently met who told you about your powers and taught you to control them?" She nodded again.

"I haven't actually seen Celebi before. So this is her? You are lucky to have met such a powerful legendary." She smiled at this before turning and walking away. I followed but soon stopped as Kyri and Gold froze, even Kiva had frozen. One paw in front of the others. I also noticed my Pokéballs at my belt had disappeared too. I spun around and looked once more at the temple.

"I figured it would be you."

[You know those who first meet legendaries show _some_ respect.]

"My apologies."

[I was just kidding.] On top of the little shrine sat a small green fairy with large blue eyes and dark bands around them, it had a light green upper body with a darker green in the shape of some kind of dress on the rest of its body. It was also wearing a large smile.

[So you aren't surprised to see me?]

"No, I just figured you would zap me to another time or something to talk."

[Ah so Kyri told you about that?]

"No, I figured it out. She just confirmed it."

[I see.] She fluttered towards me and started flying around me, inspecting me from top to bottom.

[Not exactly anything remarkable are you? But then again neither was Gold. I really should thank her for saving me from that Rocket creep...] She started rambling slightly and I started to grow slightly impatient.

"So why did you want to talk to me?"

[Well because to be honest I like you, so does Lugia and Mew. Ho-oh not so much so try to avoid him. He has been having a bad millennia.] I froze for a moment, how could I be popular amongst the legendaries.

[-Obviously Arceus is the God of everything and therefore cannot show favouritism but- I did it again didn't I?] I nodded.

"So you just wanted to talk?"

[Yes because I have seen your entire timeline. In fact I have seen many people's, almost everybody's. Though today I took the day off.] The little fairy Pokémon was trying to be funny. It was working somewhat though, she at least got me to smile.

[Aha, there is the smile I was after. I don't like talking to overly serious people, anyway as I was saying I have seen many people's timelines. Yours being one of them. It is interesting, though one event stuck out in particular. And having seeing how that branches out I have to intervene or it will probably destroy you. You know the event right?] She nodded towards Kiva. I nodded.

[Linking of minds is a tricky thing. Especially with humans and Pokémon though there are some rare cases, Gardevoirs linking with their trainers is probably the biggest. Because the Pokémon learns _everything _about the trainer, which is one of the requirements of the mind link. The other is a strong level of trust from at least one member. Kiva who had recently evolved into an Espeon thanks to the overwhelming trust she had in you already filled this requirement.] I sat down and kept on listening.

[The distrust you feel is the last remnants of Sarah's emotions when she attempted it herself. Her reasoning was if she could link her mind with yours you would have to take her with you and with that she could torment Kiva more by reading out your emotions and recounting your worst memories. She failed obviously due to her mistrust of you and the fact Kiva beat her to the punch first. The reason she is nicer now has _nothing_ to do with me at all.] She then started whistling slightly. I smiled as warmly as I could.

"Thank you." She started flying around me again. Much faster than earlier.

[Ok, tell you what. Because I am a good little so called Goddess and I enjoy meeting new people how about I remove the last traces of Sarah's dark thoughts from your mind, clearing the incomplete link. Though it would also make her forget anything that was in her head from yours.] I nodded, she then stopped flying around me and a small ball of light appeared in her hands and floated inside me. I felt a sensation as if I had just been cleansed. And my mind was now clear.

[There you go. Now then, I'll let you get back to your adventure but first three things I will tell you. Firstly the person you are looking for is out there and you will meet him eventually, secondly there is a part of your life which branches. You make a decision between two very dear friends, which ever you choose I know it will make you happy. Finally release Sarah as you reach the edge of the forest and when the air is freshest, duck. Got that? Excellent, bye] She then flew upwards and disappeared.

"James, what are you doing sat down? Let's move!" I jumped to my feet at Gold**'**s call and ran to catch up to them.

"What just happened?" I just smiled and winked at Kyri who winked back.

"She wasn't all that bad was she?" Kyri asked. I nodded.

"Though I could have had an easier conversation if she hadn't have butted in a lot and rambled." Kyri laughed.

"She does that."

"Who does that? What are you not telling me you two?" I laughed as we walked through the forest where time stops with a very annoyed Gold and a confused Espeon.

* * *

><p>There, happy? I am talking to one person in particular. Anyway, I figured I may have a set day where I update though that is still in the thought process since it really puts strain on me (I hate deadlines). As I said earlier I am considering stopping this fic as in the permanent kind of stop. There just seems to be no interest at all. Feel free to review against this.<p>

TomA62975 Has Signed out.


	10. Update

Hey guys, TomA62975 here to give you an update about this fic and other things and boy what an update it is.

I guess it starts in October... 8th I reckon, I had a severe writers block, you see I was planning a Final Fantasy fic and stuff and my head was kind of full and well, stuff happened, I got myself into a fandom and I haven't wrote much since. In fact I rarely write altogether, I have become a visual artist on DeviantART of all places, now before you run off and research me or something I have a few other things I want to say. OH and **nightshadowdark**. Good to see you are managing to update. I hope things are going ok for you.

Firstly a MASSIVE thank you to **Raziel Bayon** who sent me an absolutely fantastic review, one that literally reduced me to tears. I tried so hard to get a chapter out just for you mate but I really can't, I'm so sorry.

Secondly, anyone heard of **Lord Genesis Shadow**? Anyone read his fics? Well if so you will know I beta for him every now and again, and of course he was the first to broadcast this news to the interwebs. I am now in college, infact the entirety or almost the entirety of Always Coming in Silver was written during my summer break in the transition from High School to College, needless to say this doesn't leave me a lot of time for writting, and the fact writing takes me about 5 hours per chapter and my art takes me about an hour a picture, it is obvious with I will do to pass time.

Thirdly, this fic. Anyone want it? I mean I have no idea when I can work on it and if you want to send me a PM asking to take it off my hands I will let you and give you full creative privelleges as well as my terms.

Finally, I'm a Brony, a male fan aged 17 of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Want to search for me on DeviantART now?

Have a Good Day/Night.

TomA62975 Has Signed Out.


End file.
